It's A Wholesome Life
by Mangle6
Summary: This is a spin-off from my usual series. Involving adventures and shenanigans of the original Sugar Rush racers, a few OC's, and their own children. All OC's in this story will be given credit to their respective creators.
1. Love Conquers All

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Annie, Lodhi, Akio, Phipps, and Marcy who belong solely to DustR25._**

**_The OC's I own that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Sebastian and Velvet._**

**_Any other OC's that may appear in future chapters will be told who they belong to accordingly._**

**_Everything else like the original racers and Sugar Rush itself obviously belongs to Disney._**

**_With these disclaimers out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

*

It had been a few months since Sebastian and Velvet had been added to the game Sugar Rush. And things had been going fairly well except for a few things: Marcy's hatred of Sebastian, Velvet and Annie both being in love with Sebastian (trying to win his love as a result), and Sebastian's indecisiveness of who be wanted to date. Which had not only caused conflict between Velvet and Annie but caused trouble for Marcy and Sebastian. With Marcy making it very clear to Sebastian that she did not want him to be with Annie. And that if they ever got together Marcy would beat Sebastian into oblivion if Annie was to ever be hurt by him whether inadvertently or not.

All of these factors had quickly left Sebastian feeling drained dreading the next wave of drama that may or may not come, and his constant visions were not helping anything.

Sebastian assumed this day wouldn't be any different, as he groggily opened his eyes his messy blonde hair sprawled all over his pillow. The racer groaned, ignoring the fact that he just woke up and had yet to have his morning coffee, he knew he did not want to deal with anymore drama today. But, he had to, he had to grin and bear it going on like nothing was wrong even if each day literally killed more and more on the inside. So with great reluctance Sebastian got himself up and dragged himself to his bathroom. Hoping that this day wouldn't leave him feeling like a pile of limp piece of lettuce like the other days had done.

(_Hours Later……_)

Sebastian watched as Marcy received her first place trophy for the last race of the day and it wasn't out of envy, jealously, or anything like that. But instead it was relief, Sebastian had just barely managed to purposely lose to Marcy. The anime-loving racer feared that if he had beat Marcy at a race then Marcy would beat him into next week. Not that Sebastian cared too much about winning anyway. He'd much rather have fun doing what he loved then to ruin racing for everyone thanks to being over competitive like Marcy.

Of course not everyone thought the same way he did, as much as it disappointed Sebastian.

"Oh Sebastian!" A familiar voice called out, and before Sebastian could even mentally groan Velvet was walking towards him swinging her hips as she held a vanilla cupcake with a buttercream frosting filling. Sebastian took a deep breathe as the red beauty approached forcing the warmest smile he could muster on his face.

"Hi Velvet, how ya doin'?" Sebastian cheerfully said as Velvet just got in front of him,

"Just wonderful, I'm sorry you didn't win the race." Velvet replied.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine Velvet. You know I'm not in it for the glory."

"Of course your not, what am I to expect from someone as humble as you." Velvet said with a giggle causing Sebastian's cheeks to turn a subtle shade of pink.

Unfortulently though this interaction didn't go by unnoticed by Akio or Annie.

Akio simply watched deciding not to get involved unless it was urgent, while Annie seethed annoyance from every pour in her body.

'Why can't Velvet just leave Sebastian alone?' Annie thought just as Velvet made eye contact with her with a sly grin on the red heads face, before giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek placing the large cupcake in the stunned racers hands.

"I will see you around, cupcake." Velvet loudly announced, making sure Annie could hear her as she left, leaving a furious Annie and shocked red-faced Sebastian behind. Once Velvet was gone Annie made a beeline towards Sebastian, not wasting a single minute to take away the affection Velvet was trying to get for herself.

"Hi Sebastian. Do you wanna come back to my place and get a little rubbing in?" Annie shamelessly asked, causing Sebastian's (who had just recovered from one shock already) face to somehow turn an even brighter shade of red.

"I-I-I'm n-not sure if I should do th-that." Sebastian mumbled,

"I know you wanna." Annie argued a knowing grin spreading on her face as Sebastian bit his lip grinding his foot against the ground.

"Well….I...I...m-maybe a little bit. B-But we haven't e-even been on a date before...I-I don't want to rush a-anythin' a-at least not too much." Sebastian said, just barely managing to make eye contact with one out of the two women his heart pounded for.

"Well you've never asked to take me on one." Annie retorted causing Sebastian to break eye contact with his potential lover his confidence shattering in seconds,

"Sorry, it's my feelings being all over the place I've been...well...too scared to ask. Would you even wanna go out on a date with someone like me?" The anime-loving racer doubtfully asked,

"Sure." Annie said.

"R-Really? Well umm..." Sebastian said taking a moment to think, "How about we have a nice picnic together? It seems like a good casual first date to try out and we can enjoy each others company without anyone botherin' us."

"I'd like that." Annie replied a smile starting to grow on her face.

"Great! So….umm….how about we do it tomorrow after races? And we can just see what happens." Sebastian said his eyes seemingly lighting up like a dozen candles in the dead of night, and it appeared as if Sebastian's happiness was a little contagious as Annie started to radiate the same amount of joy. After a moment however a thought clicked in Sebastian's head as he spoke, "Oh wait….almost forgot the location. So...how about after racers are over we head back home to change into our regular non-racin' attire...then we can meet up in candy cane forest by taffy lake. How does that sound?"

"My non-racing attire wouldn't be appropriate." Annie replied.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow his cheeks turning a subtle shade of pink, "Do I wanna know? Or should I stop while I'm ahead?"

"You don't wanna know." Annie stated, unknowingly causing Sebastian's heart to thump loudly in his chest.

And Akio sighed in relief, glad to see the conversation had gone well, it appeared as if the potential disaster had been averted.

*

(_The next day….._)

Races finally came to an end as Sebastian made his drive to the edge of candy cane forest with Annie following right beside him. Nothing was said between the pair as they drove making the trip to the forest a very quick one. Sebastian and Annie stopped almost simultaneously with Annie stepping out of her kart both wearing as Sebastian nervously lifted a large picnic basket out of his kart. The two then began their walk into candy cane forest talking and chatting for a bit. Before eventually coming across the small clearing that occupied the one and only taffy lake.

"You mind holding this?" Sebastian asked holding the picnic basket out for Annie,

"Sure." Annie gladly taking the picnic basket.

"Thank you." Sebastian replied as he pulled out a rolled up blanket from the picnic basket before walking over to taffy lake. Spreading out the blanket on the ground so it was a foot or two away from the edge of the lake. However as Sebastian did this Annie noticed the blanket appeared to have an anime character on it with the words 'Death Note' written above said character. This took Annie by surprise, she didn't know a whole lot about anime but she knew a very small amount about the series 'Death Note'. Luckily she knew enough to know what she never expected Sebastian to watch an anime revolving around such a topic.

However, Annie's sudden interest in the blanket didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian who took a look at what had perked his dates curiosity, "O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry, I-I guess I grabbed the wrong blanket by mistake."

"It's fine." Annie replied but that did little to calm the raging blush on Sebastian's face making it appear as if the poor racer had a fever.

"A-Anyway, y-you can come over here now, got the blanket set up and all." Sebastian said, as he sat on the blanket praying to whatever deity out there that he was glad he didn't bring his one of his 'Hentai' blankets by mistake. That would've been so much more embarrassing (and harder to try and sweep under the carpet) to Annie. Luckily though, Sebastian had the perfect cover in order to hide his firetruck red face as Annie came over sitting on the blanket putting the picnic basket in front of them. With Sebastian wasting no time to unpack the food he had in his picnic basket,

"So you like anime?" Annie asked trying to break the tension that was in the air she couldn't help but feel a bit bad that Sebastian was so nervous.

"Uh….yeah. I had fallen in love with anime when I was seven in my backstory. I remember listenin' to some songs on my phone that had been to this anime called 'Story of Evil'. Once I realized where the songs were from I decided to watch the anime and it was one of the greatest things I had watched. After that...everythin' just...snowballed. I got into more animes, started readin' mangas, learned how to speak, understand, and write Japanese, and studied everythin' I could about all that stuff in general. I couldn't understand why I liked everythin' about Japanese culture...but I did...and I still do." Sebastian said, his nerves relaxing slightly as he began to reminisce on those memories. Sometimes he missed being a kid, things were such simpler back then.

"Huh, didn't think you were so invested in it all." Annie said the surprise her voice clear as day,

"Oh…uhh….sorry. G-Guess I said too much….probably sounded like a dork or shut in." Sebastian stammered stopping in the middle of his unpacking as his relaxed nerves tensing up again.

"No, no, it's fine Sebastian." Annie said,

"A-Alright, Annie, if you say so." Sebastian said, as he finally pulled everything out of the picnic basket. The last items being two bottles of sparkling apple cider one was alcoholic while the other was non-alcoholic.

"I hope you don't mind if I got somethin' alcoholic." Sebastian smiled nervously as he handed Annie the alcoholic cider, "It's just I wasn't if you had a taste for this stuff and I thought I might as well get ya somethin' more to your tastes. Don't worry though, it ain't too alcoholic, I'm sure by your standards I'd probably be mildly alcoholic or something's along those lines."

"Thanks." Annie said as she popped the cork off her drink taking a few sips noting how, true to Sebastian's words, she couldn't taste an abundance of alcohol in it. "So is what you got there alcoholic?" Annie asked puncturing her question with a another drink from her beverage,

"Oh nah, I can't handle alcohol all that well so I just got myself somethin' to keep my nice-n'-sober." Sebastian replied popping the cork to his own drink. Annie then took the brief moment of near-comfortable silence to survey the spread Sebastian had set out. Only to realize Sebastian had packed what the equivalent could be as a full course meal.

"So…..you pack us a feast?" Annie questioned unable to even attempt to keep the surprised tone out of her voice,

"Well…..not really….at least not when I first started out. But…umm…sorry Annie….again." Sebastian sheepishly replied his cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink.

"It's okay Sebastian. On the contrary, I'm glad to have found a guy who can cook." Annie winked causing the man next to her heart to skip a beat,

"Oh well…..thanks." Sebastian said obviously very flustered. The racer then began to reach for the fruit salad had had prepared for himself the night before only to accidentally touch Annie's hand. Which had been trying to reach for the plate of cheeseburger triangle sandwiches Sebastian had slaved over a hot stove as well as almost making himself sick to make. "Oh I'm so—" Sebastian started, only for his words to die in his throat as he could make out how the front of Annie's jacket was unzipped. It was unzipped just enough to reveal a tight tank top underneath as well as the top most of her bra that Annie wore. Sebastian was quick to act as he pulled his eyes away and picked up the plate Annie had been reaching for offering it to her.

"Thanks." Annie simply replied as she took the plate trying to keep a sly grin from appearing on her face, Sebastian had obviously seen her bra, it didn't take a genius like Lodhi to figure that out. Sebastian wanted to see what was hidden away, Annie knew it, she just had to really get his attention.

"So uhh….you know I thought you did really well at the Grand Prix, if I had been feelin' well we might've been able to—uh….what are you doin'?" Sebastian nervously asked as Annie slipped her jacket off purposely allowing the straps of her tank top to slide off her shoulders in order to make her bra and overall chest stand out more,

"Well…..it's a bit warm out here….don't you think Sebastian? I just thought I'd let my body breathe a little. Unless…..that makes you uncomfortable…." Annie seduced, noting how Sebastian took another glance at her bra before pulling his eyes away again with greater difficulty then before.

"N-No!" Sebastian blurted before clearing his throat, "I-I mean…..I'm okay with this…..I wouldn't want you t-to burn up just because of me."

"Aren't you sweet." Annie said with a chuckle admiring how despite how much Sebastian wanted to he tried to keep his eyes from wandering trembling slightly with a face so red it could be seen from a mile away.

"Tha-Thanks." Sebastian mumbled, "I-I…..well…umm…" Annie smiled as she saw Sebastian resolve beginning to crumble just enough for Sebastian to hastily look at her chest again.

"Come on, Sebastian, why not get a little closer?" She said effortlessly enticing Sebastian over to who nervously obeyed occasionally glancing at her chest as if it were candy thanks to his walls having been broken down,

"Now I got three ways of getting your attention but for now I will give you one of them, you've been staring and I know what's in your head...go for it ..." Annie said eliciting an embarrassed squeak from Sebastian.

"Y-Your sure?" A tempted look growing in Sebastian's eyes, "I-I-We're in the m-middle of candy cane forest, s-some could see us. I-I'm not so sure about this."

"I told everyone where we are if someone does see they'll be dead where they stand." Annie reassured. And with that Sebastian hesitated for a moment before eventually touching Annie's breasts giving them a small squeeze as he made contact.

"Good boy." Annie said her face flushed causing Sebastian to squirm slightly starting to pick up pace squeezing Annie's breasts as he bit his lip trying to conceal some whines, "And it seems like you can't hold it in."

"F-Feel...so...s-so...dirty." Sebastian mumbled hiding his face in embarrassment.

"I knew you were a dirty boy." Annie said forcing Sebastian to look her in the eyes, "Show me just how dirty you can be."

Sebastian wordlessly looked at Annie, momentarily stopping his squeezing as he cautiously thought about what to do. Once a moment passed however, Sebastian numbly nodded.

After all, what Annie wished for, Annie got.

(_An Hour or so Later….._)

Sebastian shakily sat himself down on the blanket taking deep breathes, as Annie sat beside equally worn out. The anime-loving racer felt his eyes land on the alcoholic apple cider before taking it in his hand giving it to Annie.

Annie took a drink from her cider, "That was interesting."

"S-Sorry if I overdid it." Sebastian said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry you didn't." Annie said and for a moment things fell into a comfortable silence before Sebastian spoke up,

"I-I'm glad I didn't overdue it...but...umm...A-Ann...I just want you to know that...I love you. And...I don't solely love you for your body...I-I love you for who you are as a person." The anime-loving racer said.

"That's good since I love you too." Annie said,

Sebastian eyes widened in surprise and shock. "R-Really? Y-You mean it?"

"Yep." Annie replied causing a happy grin go appear on Sebastian's face as he felt happier then he had been feeling in a long time,

"So...do you wanna finish this picnic or not? I'd hate for all this food here to go to waste." The racer asked the happiness obvious in her voice.

"Sure, lets dig in." Annie said, and her and Sebastian began to eat talking to one another.

With the atmosphere much happier then before.

*

(_The Next Day….._)

Sebastian put his kart to a stop as the last race of the day came to an end taking a moment to step out of his kart to stretch. Sebastian watched as Annie stopped her kart as well walking over to her brothers. The racer felt his heart flutter at the sight of his new lover, however his eyes quickly were diverted from Annie when he saw Velvet making her way over with another large cupcake.

"Hello Sebastian~!" Velvet said,

"Hiya Velvet, how are you?" Sebastian said waiting for the right moment to tell Velvet that he was taken.

"I'm fabulous, yesterday I got a lovely little coupon for this new restaurant that just opened up. Would you want to go with me?" Velvet asked fluttering her eyelashes in the most seductive way possible, she was taken by surprise however when a pitiful expression plagued Sebastian's face.

"Sorry, Velvet. But….I can't do that…..Annie is my girlfriend now." Sebastian said,

"_W-What!?_" Velvet blurted dropping the cupcake she held out of pure shock.

"I hope we can just be friends, Velvet." Sebastian said trying his best to be as nice and gentle as possible,

"B-B-But…." Velvet stammered.

"But that will have to wait, Sebastian and I have a few thing to take care of, at my place." Annie said with a wink as she pushed Velvet over to side taking Sebastian's hand in hers, her lovers eyes widenening knowing exactly what Annie was implying just a few seconds ago.

"S-Sorry again, Velvet, but Annie and I have gotta go." He quickly said, walking away from Velvet who stared in shock as Annie and Sebastian got in their respective karts and drove off together. And without another word Velvet walked away a small frown on her face as tears began to pour from her eyes causing her mascara to run.


	2. A Ruby In The Rough (Pt 1)

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Annie, Lodhi, Akio, Phipps, Marcy, Faith, and Hope who belong solely to DustR25._**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter who belong solely to Agent BM._**

**_The OC's I own that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Sebastian, Velvet, Ruby, Aoi, and Chino._**

**_Any other OC's that may appear in future chapters will be told who they belong to accordingly._**

**_Everything else like the original racers and Sugar Rush itself obviously belongs to Disney._**

**_With these disclaimers out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

*

It was night in Sugar Rush.

Thunder boomed as rain downpoured hard all around the game.

In a cozy little home, a mile or so away from the community housing that sheltered all of Sebastian's fans, Sebastian and Annie were having a semi-relaxing evening. Excluding having to keep their eye on their one year children Hope and Faith Buttercream Brownie but it was a sacrifice they were willing to take. Sebastian rushed downstairs the room full of the smell of a fully-baked cake that had been left to cool on the kitchen counter. While Annie watched as Faith and Hope played in their playpen speaking in a mixture of incoherent babble and actual words with Sebastian's equally happy pets.

"Hey Ann, you mind puttin' our little angels to bed? I gotta put icin' on this cake. " Sebastian called out from the kitchen as he searched for the item in question,

"Sure thing, Sebastian." Annie called back, walking over and unlocking the playpen causing her and Sebastian's beautiful twin daughters to look at her. With Hope having the same chestnut skin, brown eyes, black hair as Annie. While Faith had the same mixed/tan skin, curly yellow hair, and matching yellow as Sebastian looking like the female child-like version of her father. The only thing she lacked was Sebastian's somewhat crooked bucked teeth. "Come on you two, time for bed." Annie gently cooed, taking each of her daughters hands who followed her out the playpen and up the stairs happily babbling. This left Sebastian's two teddy bear puppies, Aoi and Chino, to play with one another. Tugging and pulling on a small anime-themed blanket that Sebastian would be sure to kill them for ruining later. After thirty minutes, Annie came back downstairs having successfully put the kids to bed as Sebastian finished up icing his cake. However the peace was broken not a moment later as the sound of pounding came from the front door.

Causing Aoi and Chino to let go of the blanket falling on their puppy butts out of shock and surprise. As well as causing Sebastian to jump in the nearby kitchen, luckily though the noise didn't wake Faith and Hope.

"I got it." Annie said walking towards the front door as Sebastian poked his head out of the kitchen, "Who the hell is knocking at the door like this." Annie wasted no moment to open the door as soon as she got to it. Ready to berate whoever had the guts to knock on the door the way they did. However, as Annie saw who was at the door and what condition they were in those words and feelings died right in her. Velvet was gripping into the outer side of the doorframe for support most her fake nails broken. Her velvet red faux fur cost was missing revealing how her white skin had bruises all over it as well as bleeding in a few places.

Velvet's hair, that had matched the color of her faux fur coat, was completely soaked and unkempt out of it's usual bun as it messily laid against her back. Her mascara that her around her eyes was running from the rain, her light blue eyes puffy and red, and her clothes were ripped and torn in several places. Finally Velvet wore a tired and pained expression on her face as she caught her breathe.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Annie asked as she helped Velvet in,

"S-Someone jumped me but….but I couldn't tell who it was." Velvet said as Annie used her foot to shut the door. And for a moment Annie and Sebastian locking surprised and concerned looks right before the male racer ran upstairs in order to run Velvet a bath.

"Here, why don't you sit down?" Annie suggested as her and Velvet got over to the living room couch, Velvet gladly taking Annie's suggestion. As she sat down on the couch taking a moment to wipe away her ruined mascara and keep her hair out of her face.

"So why were you out in a storm like this?" Annie asked breaking the silence,

"No reason." Velvet said,

Annie furrowed her brow. "Okay…. why come here? You could've gone anywhere else but instead you headed here."

"I don't know, I just came here, alright?" Velvet retorted,

Annie started to grow a bit annoyed before attempting one more question. "What did this person do to you?"

Velvet blushed heavily at this question before swallowing hard, "Nothing." causing Annie to gain a suspicious look in her eye but she held her tongue. Luckily though the tension was broken for a moment as Sebastian came downstairs.

"Alright Velvet, I ran ya a bath, left ya a towel, rag, and a first aid kit so you can patch yourself up." Sebastian said,

"Thank you, Sebastian." Velvet said as she shakily got up on two legs and limped for the stairs unable to walk correctly being sure to grab onto the stair railing as she walked up the incline. And Annie watched as Velvet made her way up the stairs hearing the familiar lock and click of the bathroom door before saying anything.

"Something is very suspicious about Velvet, she dodged every one of my questions." Annie crossed her arms as if to emphasize her point,

"Hmm…..that is odd…but to be fair we don't know what happened to Velvet. For all we know Velvet could've been mugged or worse, and she may not be ready to say what happened. It's best we let Velvet tells us if and when she's ready." Sebastian replied an understanding look on his face. However, Sebastian's words hadn't nearly been enough to sway Annie's judgment as she still stood her ground; remaining suspicious. And Annie remained that way as she sat on the living room couch flipping to one of her favorite channels. As Sebastian helped himself to some cake (being sure to leave Annie a fresh slice in case she wanted any later). However as the two went through their activities it became very apparent of how long Velvet was taking to bathe.

"What's taking her so long?" Annie asked,

"Uhh….don't know the bath water should've been gone cold. Do you think she's okay?" Sebastian said half tempted to try knocking on the bathroom door in order to get a response from Velvet. As if on cue though, Annie and Sebastian heard the bathroom door open up with a slight creek.

"Sebastian, I believe you forgot I need something to wear. Can you fetch me something?" Velvet called out,

"O-Oh right! S-Sorry about that, give me a minute." Sebastian said as he climbed up the staircase to his and Annie's room. And after a few minutes, followed by the bathroom door closing shut, Sebastian came back downstairs.

"I'm telling you she's hiding something. First she dodges my questions turn she takes almost an hour to take a bath." Annie stated, causing Sebastian sigh and resist to urge to roll his eyes at his wife's blatant judgmental demeanor readying himself for a gentle retort. The words however we're quick to die in Sebastian's throat though as him and Annie heard Velvet coming down the stairs. The lady in question wore a white t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweats that barely fit her. But it was the best and only articles of clothing Sebastian could find for her that wasn't Annie's. Velvet also lacked any make-up on her face which held a extremely tired expression as her moist hair laid limply against her back.

"Hiya Velvet, how ya feelin'?" Sebastian gently asked,

"Decent." Velvet replied as she made the couch With Annie getting herself up realizing what Velvet was going to do.

Sebastian eyes twinkled with concern, "Do you need anythin'?"

"Sleep." Velvet yawned as she laid herself on the couch falling asleep in an instant. Sebastian and Annie stared at the woman in shock before one broke the silence.

"Come on Annie, we should probably let her rest." Sebastian said and Annie wordlessly agreed casting one last suspicious glance towards Velvet before her and Sebastian slinked upstairs, turning the living room and kitchen lights off.

_(The Next Day….)_

Annie walked downstairs as Sebastian was finishing getting ready for another day at racing. Except when Annie hit to the living room she saw Velvet and her clothes were gone with a note left behind.

_Dear Annie and Sebastian,_

_Thank you for allowing me into your home. I needed that comfort and shelter for the time being and I won't forget it anytime soon._

_XOXO,_

_Velvet Cupcake_

*

_(Five Months Later….)_

There was something wrong with Velvet.

All the racers had picked up on it, for one Velvet wasn't acting like her usual flirty self. She had also been spending more and more time at her cupcake shop and less time watching them race as the months grew longer. And Torvald's mind flickered through these confusing and concerning anomalies. As her and the other girl racers left their favorite café after having spent an evening catching up with one another mainly taking about their children. However, as the girls split up heading back to their respective families Torvald saw Velvet leaving the hospital.

Her eye's narrowing suspiciously as she walked towards Velvet. And as the racer got closer she noticed how Velvet's stomach seemed to be much bigger then normal (even with her faux fur jacket on).

"Hey Velvet." Torvald said as she stopped in front of her target,

"Oh hello, Torvald. How are you today?" Velvet said subconsciously placing a hand on her swollen stomach.

Torvald glanced at the way Velvet held her hand on her stomach in an almost proud or motherly type of way, "I'm good, but I'm here because I got a few things I want to ask you about."

"Well, ask away dear. But do hurry this up, I have to get going soon." The cupcake baker replied with a kind smile on her face.

"Alright, I'll make this quick. First of all why haven't you been flirting or anything like usual? And why are you spending so much time in your cupcake shop?" Torvald said the suspicious look in her eyes growing as she stared Velvet down,

"Oh, no reason in particular I just thought I'd be more…..proactive. Seeing as I have no one to love and help me in life if I am to fall on rough times I thought I'd prepare myself for when hardship comes along." Velvet said pink blush quickly spreading to her face.

Torvald crossed her arms taking another look at the cupcake bakers stomach, "Hmm….okay…..what about your stomach though?"

"Uh…..w-well….you know….just a little weight gain. That's why I was at the hospital…..I was getting advice from my doctor on what diets to take. Anyways, I should be going now, goodbye." Velvet said before she quickly attempted to leave her face a bright shade of red.

"Hold it." Torvald said taking a hold of Velvet's wrist, "I know something is wrong here."

"Why, whatever do you mean dear? I don't see anything out of the ordinary here." Velvet replied a forced smile on her face.

"You know I have an invention in my pocket made by Lodhi that can force you to tell the truth." Torvald deadpanned,

Velvet broke out into a cold sweat at this news her forced smile becoming more pronounced. "Well….uhh….that certainly is neat and convenient for you to carry around. But….I see no need for that to be used….I….I'm just….look what I'm going through right now is very personal. Can't you respect my privacy?"

Torvald smiled comfortingly placing a gentle hand on the red-heads shoulder, "I can tell it's hurting you."

"Okay….fine….a few months ago I came over to Annie and Sebastian's dwelling a complete mess because…..I had been raped. I didn't want anyone to know because I decided to keep the baby despite the way I conceived it. Believe it or not, but I've always wanted to be a mother and I will not kill off the life in my womb." Velvet confessed with a sigh, an embarrassed and uncomfortable look in her eyes. This response however left Torvald in shock going silent from the news, "And….now I'm leaving….I need to turn that guest room of mine into a suitable living place for an infant. Oh….and thanks for the riveting reaction to me pouring out my emotions by the way."

"Wait, is there anything I can do to help?" Torvald asked as Velvet started to leave.

The red-head in question sighed as she stopped in her tracks saying this, "Just don't tell anyone what happened, I'd rather have everyone think I did something stupid like unsafe sex rather them knowing I was raped."

"Of course I'll keep quiet." Torvald smiled as Velvet looked back towards her.

"Thank you, but in all seriousness I really need to go." Velvet said checking the time on her phone,

Torvald nodded understandingly before a thought came to her head causing her to pull out her phone. "Okay….but….one more thing."

"What?" Velvet said raising an eyebrow,

"Add your number to my phone." Torvald said handing over her phone to Velvet. "That way we can stay in touch." And Velvet thought for a minute looking from her phone to Torvald's before a smile came over her face,

"Sure, I can do that." Velvet said before she typed in her number handing Torvald her phone back.

"Bye Velvet." Torvald said, and Velvet wordlessly nodded a goodbye back before she left.

Her heals clicking against the pavement.


	3. A Ruby In The Rough (Pt 2)

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Annie, Lodhi, Akio, Phipps, Marcy, Faith, and Hope who belong solely to DustR25._**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter who belong solely to Agent BM._**

**_The OC's I own that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Sebastian, Velvet, Ruby, Aoi, and Chino._**

**_Any other OC's that may appear in future chapters will be told who they belong to accordingly._**

**_Everything else like the original racers and Sugar Rush itself obviously belongs to Disney._**

**_With these disclaimers out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

*

_(Three Months After The Last Chapter….)_

Velvet walked around taking a few close looks at her home, making sure everything was perfect for when she brought her bundle of joy home. The red-head hummed rubbing her heavily pregnant (and swollen) belly as she mentally checked off everything she had done. After thirty minutes of checking and double checking Velvet smiled warmly tearing her eyes from her task to her belly, she couldn't wait to see what her child would look like. However, Velvet's attention was soon grabbed as she heard the sound of knocking come from her front door. The pregnant red-head smiled slightly having an idea of who was at the door as she made her way downstairs towards the entrance.

During the last few months Torvald had always called or came to see if she was alright or gave her tips about pregnancy and how to raise the baby when it comes. Even going as far as to teach her a few necessary things. And thanks to these interactions, Velvet and Torvald saw themselves becoming friends and talking about more their lives and personal secrets. And Velvet's guess proved to be right as she opened her front door to see the racer she had hoped would visit.

"Hello, Velvet, how are you doing?" Torvald said as Velvet let her into her home,

"Good, I think I got my house ready for the baby. And the doctors say that I should go into labor any day now." The cupcake-baker replied as she felt a small kick from her stomach.

"You should probably get room at the hospital." Torvald suggested shutting the front door behind her,

"Oh I will but that will have to wait till tomorrow. Right now I just want to relax, carrying around all this extra weight can be a bit tiring." Velvet replied hoping she had enough make-up on to hide the bags under her eyes. "But while you are here would you like some tea and cupcakes? It shouldn't be too hard for me to make them, the cupcakes just need to be taken out of the fridge."

"No thanks, Velvet, I won't be here long and you should try to sit down a little. I think you have everything covered." Torvald stated, causing Velvet to giggle slightly before the two sat in the living room chatting a little bit. Eventually though the girls conversation came to an end when Torvald had to leave. "Remember to head to the hospital first thing in your morning."

"I promise." Velvet said as she followed Torvald towards the door holding her stomach as she felt a strange shift in her womb,

"Alright, just call me from your hospital room and—" The racer however a sharp scream from Velvet cut her off. She quickly turned around to see Velvet breathing heavily as tears ran down her race ruining her mascara. Torvald immediately felt her heart leap into her throat as she quickly pulled out a teleporter Lodhi had given to her in case of emergencies. The then racer didn't waste a second as she took Velvet's hand and used the teleporter getting them inside hospital in a flash. The Torvald and Velvet found themselves in the waiting room of the hospital as the woman at the counter immediately ran over to them recognizing the signs of labor in a woman.

"Come on dear, let's get you in a hospital room." The woman at the counter said grabbing Velvet's hand as she let out a shriek,

"Will she be alright?" Torvald asked as the women began to take Velvet deeper into the hospital.

"She'll be fine." The woman reassured, before her and Velvet disappeared passed the double doors as another scream sounded from the pregnant woman. This sound caused Torvald to follow after with worry and concern written all over her face. The racer got passed the double doors and saw a few doctors and nurses carefully helping Velvet on a hospital bed before quickly rolling her to one of the rooms. Luckily though none of the doctors and nurses seemed to notice Torvald, too busy with their own tasks, as she ran after her intended group. By the time Torvald got to the right room many of the nurses had stripped Velvet of her clothes having replaced then with a simple hospital gown.

As a few doctors connected Velvet to machinery and another tried to keep the cupcake baker calm while she screamed bloody murder. Torvald ran over to Velvet easily getting passed thanks to the chaos of the situation as she took the cupcake bakers hand who squeezed it tight in return.

Even if Velvet was unable to show it at the moment, she was glad Torvald was there for her.

*

_(Hours Later….)_

"Time of birth: 2:43 am." A nurse said, as the sound of a baby crying filled the room. Velvet sighed in relief as her head hit the pillow of the hospital bed, her cheeks were flushed from the pain she had to experience with her mascara having made black streaks down her face. The cupcake baker wanted nothing more then to sleep but she needed to see her baby, after everything she had went through she wanted to see the results.

"Congratulations, Miss.Cupcake, it's a girl." One of the doctors said, as the nurses finished cleaning off and diapering the baby before they began to wrap it in a soft pink blanket.

"M-My baby…..let me see my baby." Velvet tiredly said, her voice horse from screaming, as Torvald helped her sit up. Luckily though the doctor didn't object to Velvet's request as he gently put the baby girl into Velvet's arms. Both women smiled as they saw Velvet's baby girl had inherited most of her mothers looks. The only exception is that the baby's face appeared to be shaped like a near perfect heart, her red freckles only stayed underneath her eyes. The baby's red hair was wavy and a shade or two brighter then her mothers, and finally the baby had one eye that was blue and the other was red.

"She's beautiful." Velvet said crying tears of joy as her baby girl began to settle down from her crying starting to fall asleep,

"Do you have a name for her, Miss. Cupcake?" A nurse asked filling out a birth certificate on her clipboard.

"Ruby. Ruby Cream Cupcake." The cupcake baker softly replied not taking her eyes off her baby,

"That's a lovely name." The nurse replied filling out the last bit of information needed on the certificate.

"Alright, Miss.Cupcake, we just need to take Ruby so we can check her vitals. We'll bring her back once were done but for the time being we suggest you rest." A doctor said, as a few of his fellow doctors and nurses began to file out of the room carrying any unnecessary equipment out the room with them.

Velvet frowned a little reluctantly handed over her sleeping daughter to the doctor, "Okay, be careful with her."

"We will." The doctor said gently taking Ruby up before walking out of the room.

"Thanks for being here for me, Torvald." Velvet tiredly said, as she laid-down in the hospital bed,

"No problem, are you going to be alright?" Torvald replied knowing that she had to get going soon.

"I'll be fine, I just need some sleep." The red-head said as she wrapped herself up in the sheets,

"Goodnight, Velvet, I'll be back to see you." The racer said as she left and Velvet drifted off to sleep.

*

_(The Next Morning….)_

Velvet smiled happily as she held Ruby in her arms, the doctors had told her that her and the baby were fine and the she could leave when ready. Ruby babbled happily as she looked into her mothers eyes, her own mismatched ones filled with curiosity. Suddenly though the room door opened with a creek as Torvald came in. With an eagerly smiling Sebastian behind her who also had a hint of concern in his eyes. Velvet felt her blood run cold but before she could say anything Sebastian opened his big buck-toothed mouth.

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! I didn't believe my vision was right, but it was! A baby! You gave birth to the second cutest baby I've ever done seen!" Sebastian blabbed, oblivious to Velvet's rising anxiety,

"Sebastian—" Torvald started but Sebastian was on a role.

"Wait! A-Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? How long have you been—" The anime-loving racer said, before Torvald covered his mouth which still continued to yammer on as she pulled Sebastian away from Velvet.

"Sebastian, I know your happy and worried but…..you really need to shut your mouth." Torvald said managing to get Sebastian to go quiet for a minute as his cheeks went red and he nodded, and with that Torvald pulled her hand away.

"S-Sorry." Sebastian sheepishly muttered,

"It's quite alright, Sebastian." Velvet said masking her anxiety with kindness. "Now I must ask you to leave the room for a minute."

"But—" The red-faced racer said his voice still laced slightly with embarrassment,

"That is unless you want to see me attempt to breast feed my child." Velvet said, gaining the widest "check mate" grin anyone could get, as Sebastian's face and ears went so red it looked like he was going to explode. Then without another word Sebastian quickly left the room shutting the door behind him. And with the completely embarrassed racer out of the room Velvet finally let her panic show.

"Of course, the one time I have some huge secret and Sebastian knows about it thanks to his stupid visions." The mother of one said looking down as she cradled her innocently sweet baby girl,

"That's life." Torvald replied with a shrug as Velvet resisted the urge to roll her eyes in sheer frustration and annoyance.

Velvet sighed as she looked back at the door her mind in thought, "Well...looks like I'm going to need a way to keep Sebastian quiet...if he tells Annie then I'm as good as done."

"And how are you going to do that?" The mother of three replied knowing that getting Sebastian to keep his mouth shut would be about as successful as getting Gloyd to stop pulling pranks.

That is unless you knew the right thing to say or do.

And it appeared as if Velvet knew exactly what to do as a smile appeared on her face, "Give me ten minutes, tell Sebastian were heading to the bookstore on the same street as my cupcake shop."

"Got it." Torvald replied and without another word she did as she was told as she left the room. And With Torvald out of the room Velvet carefully got out of bed. Placing her baby in the crib next to it as she got her clothes and walked into her private bathroom. Confident that her plan would work as she looked back at her baby girl one last time before the bathroom door shut.

*

The walk to the bookstore had been fairly easy with Sebastian asking occasional questions or cooing at Ruby's cuteness. The three adults and lone infant were reaching the entrance as Velvet pushed her baby in a complementary stroller the hospital had given her when checking-out.

"So…..why are we here again?" Sebastian asked as he opened the door for the two ladies and baby,

"You'll see Sebastian, now come on." Velvet replied with a smirk loving how Sebastian was successfully falling for her trap. As she led her, Torvald, and a slightly fallen behind Sebastian to the back of the shop where all the Japanese manga's were put up for sale. Velvet then took the time to scan the books until her eyes lit up mischievously finding the exact book she needed, just as Sebastian caught up to her and Torvld. And without another moment wasted, Velvet showed the cover of the book to Sebastian. This single action caused a very brief look of confusion on his face before the racer yelped in embarrassment as his face and ears went red.

"We had sworn to never bring up this book series ever again." Sebastian blurted in a hushed whisper, as Torvald decided to listen to the incoming conversation hoping to understand things if she just listened close enough.

"Oh silly Sebastian, I had my fingers crossed behind my back when I made that promise so it doesn't count." Velvet tsked, wagging her finger in mock disappointment,

"Y-Your a snake!" Sebastian said his voice crackling slightly due to fear and humiliation.

"And your a very naughty boy. Now listen here Sebastian, you know something I don't want anyone to know and I know something you certainly don't want anyone to know." The cupcake baker said, gaining more and more leverage as she continued to hustle and manipulate her prey.

"W-What are you anglin' at?" Sebastian stammered sweating bullets as he realized how much dirt Velvet had on him right now,

"I buy this limited edition Christmas special Hentai book for you, and I officially promise never to bring this up ever again as long as you promise not to say anything." Velvet replied, waving the book in Sebastian's face,

"B-But...I-I...and what if I say no?" The currently flush-faced racer said considering to agree to the deal just so Torvald wouldn't learn too much.

"I wont tell anyone, but if Annie ever asks me about it then I will tell her every last detail." The cupcake baker said eyeing Sebastian carefully knowing he was going to cave any minute,

"F-Fine...I...I promise I won't tell anyone anything about your child. N-Not that I want that book or anything!" Sebastian said desperately attempting to correct his sentence.

"Sure Sebastian...whatever helps you sleep at night. And I promise not to tell anyone about this encounter or your little secret." Velvet said as she shoved the book in the poor racers chest who was too humiliated to speak now. And with that was settled Torvald, Sebastian, and Velvet headed back to the bookstore service counter as Ruby slept in her stroller. Velvet then snatched the book from Sebastian while the cupcake baker paid. As Sebastian received a judgmental look from the lady behind the counter as the item was rung up. Velvet smirked as the book was placed in a paper bag and she handed the purchased manga to Sebastian.

Who took it without a moments hesitation and ran out the door too embarrassed to even look back the shop.

"So…..what was that all about?" Torvald asked,

"Your lucky I had my fingers crossed again when promising. Anyways...a few weeks after Sebastian and I were first added to the game...I came to visit him and found his Hentai collection. Hentai is a very...not safe for work Japanese manga series. So...when Sebastian saw that I knew about his little secret he was humiliated and literally got on his hands and knees begging me to tell no one." Velvet said suppressing a few giggles as she got through her story, "So I promised but I hand my fingers crossed behind me back so I'd be able to use it against him in the future, and what I just bought for him was a book from the series he's so enamored with. So that means despite me lying to his face again he will be too embarrassed to tell anyone what I did because that would involve him blabbing his own secret."

"Well that and Annie would kill him." Torvald replied a little surprised that Sebastian would ever do something so bold.

"I know, and that makes it better! I'm actually waiting for the day Sebastian slips up and has to explain everything, that is if he dosen't get rid of his collection first." Velvet said, as a short laugh escaped her lips at the mere thought of what that argument would be like,

"He has too Annie's going to start snooping around if she starts to catch on." The mother of three replied.

"I'm surprised she hasn't caught on already, but onto important things, you said you'd help me set up that crib at my house. Right?" The cupcake baker said hoping her memory wasn't playing tricks on her,

"Yeah, I did. And after that we can set up those baby monitors." Torvald replied with a bright smile as her and Velvet left the shop.

"Oh right, thanks for that reminder Torvald, where would I be without you." Velvet said and Torvald began to open her mouth to speak, "Don't you dare answer that."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say." Torvald said with a laugh as Velvet rolled her eyes in faux annoyance before her eyes landed on Ruby. She may not have received a child or a friend in the manor she may have wanted but after all the pain she went through it was worth it. Sometimes the worst of times can have the greatest blessing to come out of them.

You just needed to look for it.


	4. The Jig Is Up

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Annie, Lodhi, Akio, Phipps, Marcy, Faith, and Hope who belong solely to DustR25._**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter who belong solely to Agent BM._**

**_The OC's I own that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Sebastian, Velvet, Ruby, Aoi, and Chino._**

**_Any other OC's that may appear in future chapters will be told who they belong to accordingly._**

**_Everything else like the original racers and Sugar Rush itself obviously belongs to Disney._**

**_Also this idea was suggested by DustR25 so I hope you like it Dusty!_**

**_With these disclaimers out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

*

_(Two Years After The Last Chapter…)_

Annie smiled as she watched as her two three-year-old girls drift to sleep, it hadn't taken long to get them to sleep they had been worn out from attending Ruby's second birthday after all. Ruby apparently was the child of Velvet and supposedly Velvet had been dating and gotten pregnant and her boyfriend had left her as soon as the news came out. And while Annie was slightly skeptical about the story Velvet, Torvald, and her brother Lodhi backed it up as the truth, so she wasn't going to press the topic any further. Annie took a deep breathe as she quietly shut the room door behind her and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Trying to remember where the feather duster was so she could clean a few of the dusty picture frames hanging on the walls.

But as Annie neared the stairs something caught her eye, it was a piece of thick rope hanging from the ceiling, long enough for any adult to be able to grab it but too short for any kid to be able without outside help. The racer raised an eye, as she followed the rope but saw nothing but the cream colored ceiling.

But….that couldn't be right…..how was a piece of rope just randomly hanging from the ceiling?

Knowing her curiosity would not be sated until she figured this mystery out, Annie walked to the end of the hallway directly under where the piece of rope was hanging. And at first, Annie still saw nothing, but with a bit of squinting she could see that the rope was in fact attached to the hatch of an attic door. Wordlessly Annie moved to where she guessed was the front of the hatch as she grabbed the rope and pulled it, if there was some kind of attic Annie had to know what was inside it. And with a slight creek the hatch opened and a set of wooden retractable stairs gently hit the hallway floor. Annie looked up the entrance of the attic with curiosity burning in her eyes before she began to walk up the stairs, she wondered if Sebastian even knew about the attic.

Sure the hatch was well hidden and Sebastian was a lovable idiot but he wasn't that kind of idiot, it was a unlikely he didn't know about the attic. Especially how no dust or dirt came from the hatch when it was opened, seemingly implying that the attic was clean and most likely being used to store a few things. And Annie's theory rang true as she stepped into the attic and saw it was impeccably clean, lacked any windows, was around the size of her and Sebastian's room, and had about a dozen boxes against the walls. The racer immediately headed for one of the boxes, she had to know what was inside them, her mind wouldn't rest until she knew. However when Annie opened the box at first she felt a brief moment of surprise before it was quickly replaced with intense anger.

She checked every box that came into her sight and Annie was met with the same sight that made her blood boil, in every box was some form of Hentai manga.

A Japanese manga.

One that only Sebastian would be old enough to know about let alone be able to purchase and read. And Annie knew just what she was going to say to Sebastian when he got home.

*

_(Thirty Minutes Later….)_

Sebastian happily hummed as he opened the door to his and Annie's home his left arm holding a large brown bag of groceries. The bubbly racer walked through the door using his foot to shut it, glad he had also used the time to shop to also get a refill on his protein pills. However, Sebastian's happy mood was cut short when he heard Annie angrily scream.

"**SEBASTIAN!**" The racer jumped, dropping the bag of groceries before he instinctively ran to where Annie's voice had been heard. Sebastian's mind was going a million miles per hour wondering why Annie sounded so mad. However, as the racer saw the hatch to his once secret attic was open he felt his stomach tighten in dread but he refused to assume the worse. Maybe Annie was mad he hadn't told her about an attic in the house and hadn't look in the any of boxes. But Sebastian had a feeling he might be wrong as he climb the stairs swallowing a nervous gulp.

And as he climb up the racer couldn't help but gain a scared, worried, and concerned look on his face. Which was only made much more prominent when he saw Annie's face as his foot left the last step.

"**EXPLAIN!**" Annie shouted, pointing to the books in the boxes as she wasted no second to force the truth out of her husband. And Sebastian found his eyes widening in horror and humiliation his face beginning to burn red, he should have expected Annie to find out about this at some point. But he had convinced himself that by the time Annie knew he would be over these books.

Of course he had been dead wrong.

"Uh...w-well...I-I...I s-simply read this book series whenever I feel u-urges...like after a...umm...very excitin' d-dream." Sebastian explained, there was no way he could get out of this so he might as well speak the truth, "C-Cuz...sometimes I-I feel n-needy and I-I don't want to bother you with my desires. A-And as of lately...I-I've been kinda...kinda..."

"Kinda what!?" Annie half asked and demanded she was going to get her answers weather Sebastian wanted to talk or not.

Sebastian flinched as he looked away starting to set from Annie's outburst and his melting pot of emotions, "L-Lately...I-I kinda...fantasize about...you being in the place as the tough girls in the books." The racer said in a quiet voice suddenly feeling very dirty in a way he did not like. "I-I would've s-said something to you sooner Annie, h-honest, b-but I was t-too embarrassed. A-And no matter how many times I tried I couldn't get rid of my collection, but with that said I-I'm sorry Annie. I-I'm s-so sorry."

And for a moment Annie said nothing before she left the attic, with her crying husband moving out the way for his wife. For the moment Annie needed time to think over what Sebastian had just revealed, exactly why he had hid this secret of his from her, and a few other things. Sebastian, on the other hand looked back from his wife to the boxes in the attic, never having felt more scared and ashamed.

*

_(A Few Hours Later…)_

Sebastian busied himself by trying to make some goulash and vegetarian goulash for Annie and himself respectively as their dinner. Annie still hadn't said anything to him about his collection she had just spent most of their time in their room thinking things out. Not that the racer particularly minded or blamed his wife for her behavior, in fact he was more or less a little relieved. At least he had something to do during this instead of walking around pacing circles into the floor. The only downside was the awkwardness he felt when Annie did leave her room forcing him to look away or curse his blush for not leaving his face or ears yet.

But as long as Annie eventually talked to him Sebastian was sure he would be fine, no matter what Annie chose to do after this. Suddenly though the racer jumped as he felt someone tap his shoulder the knife he was using to cut some carrots hitting the cutting board hard just inches away from his thumb.

"Maybe you shouldn't be using knives right now." Annie said as she pulled her husband away from the cutting board turning her him around to face her,

"U-Umm…." Sebastian started only to be cut off.

"Go up there and get rid of most of your collection, I don't approve of those kind of things." The woman of two ordered said shoving some trash bags into his chest, and Sebastian numbly nodded not daring to argue or defy his love. And he didn't even try to speak up as he noticed Annie following him up into the attic keeping an eye on him as threw the books in the trash bag. Eventually though Annie decided to help her husband knowing that doing this was probably painful for him especially considering how she watching him like a hawk. And after emptying out six of the boxes Sebastian tied the trash bag shut as Annie led him to their room too drained to even try to talk to his wife. Once the two were in their shared bedroom, Annie sat Sebastian down and took a deep breathe.

"Okay….why did I never know about any of this?" Annie asked, as Sebastian nervously picked at a thread of connected to their bedsheets,

"Umm...because I was too scared and embarrassed to say anything...ever since I was added to the game I had these urges...I-I'm sorry." The anime-loving racer replied.

"You should have said something anyway." Annie sternly said,

"I-I know…..c-can we just forget this day ever happened...please." Sebastian sobbed as he flinched at her words starting to cry again.

"Hard to say." Annie replied,

Sebastian reluctantly looked up at his love a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Wha-What do you mean by that?"

"I can't just forget finding this." Annie said, causing Sebastian's hope to shatter like glass as he whimpered wanting nothing more then to disappear,

"W-Well what do you suppose we should do then? Do you think I should just leave? Cuz I will if you just tell me to." He pitifully said.

"I'm not getting rid of you over this!" Annie snapped almost hitting,

Sebastian flinched in response before he pulled his feet in on himself crying into his knees. "S-Sorry, I...I'm just scared and embarrassed...and if you can't forget about this at the very least I have to do something to make the situation better. Anything."

"Then I'll let you decide on your punishment." Annie stated, and Sebastian pulled his head from his knees biting his lip as he thought of a suitable punishment for himself.

"Maybe...I clean up anything around the house for a month and sleep on the couch until my punishment is over." Sebastian suggested,

"How about….no more any of stuff from your collection for a month." Annie fired-back with a barely noticeable grin on her face as the blush on her husbands face and ears redoubled.

"U-Umm….y-yeah that's fair." Sebastian replied in a small voice,

"And if I catch you with these during that month the length is doubled." The woman of two added.

"Y-Yes mam." The flushed-faced racer replied with a gulp,

Annie chuckled as she got up to leave for the kitchen feeling much better now that was settled. "I'll have my eyes on you."

*

_(A Month Later….)_

Annie yawned as she got ready for bed reminiscing on the previous month, after his punishment had been decided Sebastian had made it all but his goal to avoid the attic and anything related to his collection as humanely possible. Not that Annie had made it easy, she had purposely placed Hentai books in locations she knew Sebastian would find them. Often resulting in her husband yelping and blushing as he saw the book before he looked away and covered the book, much to Annie's own amusement. And as soon as Sebastian's punishment had been over, the racer had went back to the attic throwing the rest of his remaining books in trash bags before he took the discarded books to the nearest dump. Annie had to admit she was very surprised Sebastian's punishment had worked so well considering that he seemed to have gained some kind of attachment for his collection.

However Annie was cut from her thoughts as she heard Sebastian tiredly come into the room his face and ears red as he held something behind his back.

"Sebastian….what are you—" Annie started her voice growing stern before Sebastian held out a small red book,

"H-Here! In this is all the things that excited from that I've written down over the years...some of which you probably know about. I thought I'd be smart to give it to you since hiding secrets from you obviously didn't do any good. Also in the attic there is a small box of... 'toys'...I had put them up there for safe keeping because well I-I didn't want you to find them." The racer blurted and for a minute Annie said nothing as she took the book and looked at it. She looked back to Sebastian who had gone completely quiet before she skimmed through the book her own cheeks turning a bright pink surprised at what she discovered.

"I never knew about most of this." Annie said focusing her gaze back to Sebastian,

"Umm...y-yeah before I wasn't sure if I should've said anything but I thought it was best to be honest after all of this." He replied looking away as he ground his foot into the wooden floor.

"Well at least I know now." Annie replied as she closed the book, and Sebastian smiled happily he was glad that Annie wasn't mad like last time and seemed to appreciate his honestly. With that settled the two parents got ready for bed checking on their slumbering children afterwards before hitting the hay themselves.


	5. Pip's Finest Hour (Pt 1)

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Annie, Lodhi, Akio, Phipps, Marcy, Faith (Age 8), Hope (Age 8), Martin (Age 8), Christie, Lodhi Jr, Norville, Ricky, Ryan, Vick, Carl, Sophie, Olivia, Floyd, Nya, Linder, Linke, Mercurio, Charles, and Nikki (All Age 10) who belong solely to DustR25._**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter (Age 10) who belong solely to Agent BM._**

**_The OC's I own that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Sebastian, Velvet, Ruby (Age 7), Aoi, Chino, Ivan, Cal (Age 7), and Pip (Age 7)._**

**_Any other OC's that may appear in future chapters will be told who they belong to accordingly._**

**_Everything else like the original racers and Sugar Rush itself obviously belongs to Disney._**

**_With these disclaimers out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

The sugar rush racers and their kids had just gotten to Velvet's cupcake (and drink) shop known by the name: Scrumptious Delights. The place was packed with NPC's and a few characters from different games seated at the velvet red and white cream-colored booths and seats. Velvet herself was working at the service counter trying to keep everything organized and clean for any customers that would show up. The sugar rush racers and their kids sat in their own respective booths with one another. Velvet smiles upon seeing her friends her friends and their children as she made her way over to the booths, taking out a small writing pad in order to take their orders.

But just as Velvet opened her mouth to speak and pulled out a pen to write with did her phone start to ring.

"Oh sorry! I have to take this call! I'll be back in a minute!" Velvet said before she answered her phone and walked to her back office, the children groaned in annoyance while the racers started to talk with one another.

"That is a third call today that she just had to take." Ruby complained to Faith Hope, and Martin as she wore a cloak that obscured almost her entire body (excluding her face and jean-covered legs).

"Really? What do you think the calls are for?" Martin asked, his own curiosity growing.

"I don't know, all I do know is that she had the guest room locked, been getting visits from this lady in a suit, and been signing a whole bunch of papers. But everytime I come close to figuring out what is happening mama hides the evidence or does something to confuse me." The cloaked girl huffed in bitter annoyance,

"Well….maybe Velvet is keeping it from you for a reason." Hope suggested, knowing that Velvet rarely hid anything from Ruby unless it was a secret or for Ruby's own good.

"I don't care, I still don't like not knowing things." Ruby complained as she saw her mother leave form her office, heading straight for their booths. So with that Ruby went quiet, not wanting her mother to overhear anything she didn't want her to know. And as the racers and children got their orders taken and brought to them by Velvet they all started to talk with one another and slowly yet surely leave to do their own things. Eventually Ruby herself left with Martin, Hope, and Faith as her pet dog Ivan followed the group not far behind. This left Torvald by herself looking through her purse to pay for what she had ordered from Velvet.

"Oh umm….hello dear." A familiar voice said and Torvald looked up to see Velvet,

"Hey Velvet, how you doing?" The racer asked.

"I'm doing wonderful! But….I do need a quick favor from you. I need you to come over to my cupcake shop tomorrow after racing. I will be closing that evening and I would love to have you with me." Velvet replied shooting her friend a begging look,

"Sure I'lI be there, but what do you need me for?" Torvald said as she pulled out the correct amount of money and handed it to Velvet.

"Well….I've been wanting to have another child but in order to avoid going through the pain of having another I decided to adopt." The cupcake baker gleefully replied, "So I've been looking around and found a…..very rustic orphanage in this game on Steam called Stardew Valley. I finally found a child I wished to adopt and I wanted to come along in case….anything goes wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" Torvald asked with a raised eyebrow,

"The….The orphanage is in a very bad area. And….I really don't want to go there alone. The last time I went through a bad area alone….it resulted in Ruby being conceived." Velvet said blinking away tears from the memories that haunted her dreams.

"Oh…I'm sorry for asking! Of course I'll be there for you!" The racer said with the most comforting smile she could muster,

"It's fine dear! It will all be worth it when I have that child in my arms, I'm know the boy I picked out is very smart and well-behaved too!" The cupcake baker said with a beaming smile on her face.

* * *

_(Meanwhile at Dark Woods Orphanage...)_

Zuzu City.

It was the direct opposite of Stardew Valley's amazing wildlife, bright colors, and amazing treasures and resources that made the game so popular. The city was mainly composed of dull colored skyscrapers and other buildings, no wildlife, and no unique treasures or resources of its own that wasn't imported from other games or places. Most residents however didn't appear to care or mind, having gotten used to their mundane surroundings and their goods from Joja stores. And in the more shady and crime-ridden parts of the city, the residents felt the same way.

But not everyone was in a good mood at the moment.

Medusa, the headmistress of the orphanage, was grumbling barely concealed obscenities. As she dragged a seven-year-old boy towards the orphanage he greatly loathed. The extremely short and skinny boy went by the name Pip, as he had long fluffy orange hair that touched his lower back, mixed skin, black eyes, and wore a yellow checkered shirt with white shorts and a blue necklace around his neck. Pip wore a look of pure annoyance as he looked up at the old building he was being taken to that was the orphanage. The roof of the orphanage was pitch black and had a few holes in it that were covered over with nailed down wooden planks, half-dead moss and vines covered the sides of the building, the black wooden doors were chipped and staring to rot, and dull bricks made up the outer walls of the building.

Medusa didn't even spare Pip a glance as she kicked open the orphanage doors. And threw him inside causing Pip to crash into a wooden chair in the lobby that fell apart at the force the force Pip had hit the chair at. Any children that had been in the lobby at the time had froze upon seeing Medusa's rage and ran upstairs as quickly as they could to their rooms. The only child who didn't run was, Cal, a boy in a blue weathered hoodie, brown skin with freckles, a yellow necklace hidden under his hoodie, and black hair that was kept semi-neat with cheap hair gel. Cal, upon seeing what Medusa had done, immediately ran over to Pip and held him close while checking his head for any injuries.

"Must you make my life harder you little brat?!" Medusa demanded,

"You did somethin'! I know you did! Blair was crying and freaking out for the last three weeks! Then four days ago you claim that Blair got adopted when no adult had been here! And ever since then she's been missin'! What did you do to her!?" Pip demanded and tried to move towards the headmistress but was help back by Cal,

"I did nothing! That friend of your probably decided to finally end her life just like the others! And that will be proven when the police find her body hanging from a noose or something." Medusa hissed, "Now I am going to my office, and if you or your little friend there cause anymore trouble. You both will regret it." The headmistress then made her way back to her office and slammed the door shut.

"It's not fair, it's not fair. All Blair wanted was to finally get adopted and—" Pip started before tears began to pour from his eyes,

"I know, Pip, but maybe you should stop looking for answers before it gets you killed. I….I don't want to lose you too." Cal said as he picked Pip up in his arms and closed the front doors of the orphanage before he headed upstairs.

"I can't give up. I have to know." Pip whispered, coldly glaring at any orphans who dared to even snicker at him and Cal. And once they were in the safety of their room, Cal shut and locked her door and set Pip down on one of the worn-out bunk beds. The taller-then-average hoodie clothed boy then began to search under the other seven bunks beds in the room for the first aid kit. But as he did that Pip had lost himself in his thoughts, he needed to find his friend and fellow orphan. Even if he was too late and Blair was dead he had to know what had happened to her.

But….he was supposed to get adopted by tomorrow.

So it would be very unlikely that him and Cal would be able to solve this mystery in that dwindling timeframe. However, Pip knew he had to try and if he couldn't solve the mystery before his time was up as an orphan he would have to ask Cal to finish the case. Him and Cal had never solved a mystery without the other one before, but Pip knew Cal could at least try to do it. And as Cal came back with the first aid kit and began to treat Pip of his bruises, the two boys made eye contact.

"Pip…." Cal started knowing that look in his friends eyes,

"Please! Just one more adventure for the road! It might be the last time we can have one in awhile." Pip pleaded with begging eyes.

"I…I…Okay fine, but your wearing the helmet. We don't need you getting another brain injury." The taller boy replied attempting to keep his voice stern,

"Of course, Cal, anything for you." The shorter boy said with a warm and excited smile.

Pip knew this would be one of his and Cal's greatest adventures yet.


	6. Pip's Finest Hour (Pt 2)

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Annie, Lodhi, Akio, Phipps, Marcy, Faith (Age 8), Hope (Age 8), Martin (Age 8), Christie, Lodhi Jr, Norville, Ricky, Ryan, Vick, Carl, Sophie, Olivia, Floyd, Nya, Linder, Linke, Mercurio, Charles, and Nikki (All Age 10) who belong solely to DustR25._**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter (Age 10) who belong solely to Agent BM._**

**_The OC's I own that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Sebastian, Velvet, Ruby (Age 7), Aoi, Chino, Ivan, Cal (Age 7), and Pip (Age 7)._**

**_Any other OC's that may appear in future chapters will be told who they belong to accordingly._**

**_Everything else like the original racers and Sugar Rush itself obviously belongs to Disney._**

**_With these disclaimers out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Cal followed Pip down the hallways of the orphanage as he held an hard orange helmet in his hands that matched the color of Pip's hair. The inside of the helmet was heavily padded and made to be extremely comfortable, the front of the helmet had the well-known Jimmy Neutron logo on it, and finally the helmet was able to heat up and vibrate. It had taken Cal over a year to get the money to order the custom made helmet for Pip, and he was glad he did. This wasn't the first time him and Pip were throwing themselves into a obviously dangerous situation. That would most likely involve a trip to the hospital even if they were very careful and played their cards right.

But there was one problem with these constant adventures, Pip couldn't handle all these adventures. Pip was frail and skinny, his body could get easily hurt due to the lack of meat or muscle on his bones. It wasn't that Pip wasn't eating or couldn't get enough food into his system, Pip ate rather well, the problem was that for some reason no matter how much Pip ate he never gained weight. And to make matters worse, Pip was discouraged not to go on these adventures by plenty of doctors due to him having received extreme brain damage when he had been there years old. The car accident that killed Pip's parents and injured him so severely should have left Pip in a permanent catatonic state, unable to do anything without someone else's help.

But by some miracle (and help from Cal) Pip had made the most miraculous recovery known to medicine and science. However, that didn't mean Pip was fully recovered, Pip often had a hard time remembering small details like dates or names and could get headaches much easier when stressed, angry, or sleep deprived. And if another head injury were to happen then Pip would not be able to recover from it, so to remedy that Cal had sought out the best and most durable helmet he could find. Then he poured more money into it to make it so comfortable that Pip wouldn't want to take it off once it was on him, no matter how much embarrassment Pip felt by wearing it. Cal's doctors also encouraged Cal to protect Pip all costs if they went on adventures plus Cal could use the exercise since when he wasn't nearly getting himself killed he was sleeping or avoiding any opportunity that involved work.

"Pip….you have to put the helmet on." Cal said with a teasing and knowing smile, he loved it when Pip tried to put wearing the helmet, it was somewhat amusing to him.

"I know, just give me a minute!" Pip replied his cheeks going scarlet, "Now where did I put all the evidence at?"

"Closet and boiler room, end of hallway." The taller-then-average boy said as he watched Pip wince knowing that the moment he got into that room Cal would get that helmet on his head.

"Tha-Thanks Cal, I appreciate it." The orange-haired boy mumbled, setting his sights on the wooden door Cal had reminded him about. And with a deep breathe Pip walked towards the door at a semi-decent pace, as much as Pip simultaneously wanted and didn't want to wear the helmet he knew Cal would start pushing him if he moved too slowly for his tastes. Plus they needed to get this adventure started if they had any hope (no matter how slim) of completing this adventure before Pip had to go. So when Pip got to the door he forced himself not to hesitate as he turned to door knob and opened the door before walking down the old and creaking wooden staircase. Hot air immediately greeted Pip and Cal encouraging the boys to walk further into the room as Cal closed and locked the door behind them before following his friend.

"I'm so glad we moved our base of operations down here." Cal said, as him and Pip relished the extreme heat they were in,

"I know right? Now those rotten cold-loving orphans won't find our evidence and we get to enjoy the heat whenever we want!" Pip replied with a wide smile on his face. Even since him and Cal had been four years old they had both hated the cold and loved the heat and it was all because of the orphans having locked him and his friend in the kitchen's walk-in freezer. Being locked in that freezer had been the six hours of their lives not only had they gotten frostbite but hypothermia as well. Luckily they had made a full recovery but now Cal and Pip couldn't stand being in cold environments or anywhere near a freezer. And to add insult to injury the other orphans didn't get in trouble at all for their actions, instead Medusa had said: "You boys shouldn't have been in the kitchen anyways".

But Pip was quick to shake those memories away (not wanting to remember those unless it was absolutely necessary) as him and Cal got to the bottom of staircase. The two boys admired on how much they had collected and figured out about their orphanage, city, and game as a whole saw an old desk and chair a few feet away from the boiler. And papers with different leads and information were scattered and tapped all around the walls just high enough to be within Cal or Pip's reach.

"Alright! Let's get this started!" Pip cheered before he felt something being put on his head,

"Until this helmet is secured on your head, you aren't going anywhere." Cal said as he fastened the helmet on Pip's head and pulled a remote to activate the vibrating feature.

"Oh…uhh….right." The orange-haired boy mumbled, with a blush as he felt the helmet he both loved and cursed vibrate his sensitive head and skull,

"There….now….what is it that you've found out that your undoubtedly dying to tell me?" The taller-then-average boy asked as he put the remote away.

"Oh yeah! Well, I'm sure you know that Blair went missing at exactly Thursday night at ten o'clock, forty-five minutes, and twenty-three seconds." Pip said as he ran across the room, grabbed a picture of Blair off the desk, and showed it to Cal.

"Yeah I'm aware." Cal said taking a look at the picture of Blair who had ghostly white skin, black hair, deep blue eyes, and a dress to match her eyes.

"Well after Medusa claimed that Blair had been adopted I snuck downstairs and saw her take Blair into her office. And that night I stayed up and heard Blair screaming at exactly midnight sharp before everything went quiet." The orange-haired boy added purposely making his voice sound more dramatic, "And as I'm sure you know….the only time someone gets 'adopted' and we hear screaming is…."

"The fifteenth of every third month." Cal said finishing Pip's sentence for him as his eyes went wide in fear and horror.

"You know what that means right?" Pip asked his own eyes wide with excitement and fear,

"Medusa is up to something." The hoodie cladded boy replied the gears in his head beginning to turn.

"Yep, and I betcha that Blair is still here but trapped in Medusa's office. Which means if we sneak into her office tonight and save Blair or find her body. We can get Medusa arrested and get this sorry godforsaken orphanage shut down for good!" The orange-haired boy said practically vibrating from his excitement,

"Alright then…..but we have to be extra careful on tonight's mission." Cal said trying to ignore the bad feeling in his gut as Pip happily cheered at his friends approval of the mission and gave him a hug.

* * *

(_A Few Hours Later…._)

Medusa walked down the halls of the orphanage looking inside the rooms to ensure the brats were in their beds before locking said door like she every night. She hated having to deal with children but Medusa couldn't help but keep a smile on her face, excited for the night's events. However, unknowingly to her, two occupants were not in their beds instead they were crawling through secret tunnels and passageways they had built into the buildings walls.

Those two occupants were Cal and Pip.

"I'm so excited right now!" Pip said, still wearing the helmet, as his body was literally shaking from excitement.

"I can tell." Cal joked, as he tried to cure the bad feeling in his gut to no avail and it didn't help that he knew what this feeling meant and knew he needed to stop things before they went too far. What Cal was feeling was his sixth sense, this sixth sense told him when something bad was happening or if a person was dangerous. Cal knew that having a bad feeling wasn't exactly unique but Cal's feeling was different from others. When the boy got this feeling he would physically feel more and more sick the longer he ignored this feeling or got closer to a place and person he should avoid. One time Cal had ignored his feeling for so long that he had somehow gotten a fever and threw up whenever he ate something.

So Cal had quickly learned that he needed to listen to this feeling whenever it arose but….this time Cal pushed it to the side. Pip was so excited and both him and his friend wanted to save or find Blair, so Cal was slightly willing to risk it as long as Pip didn't get hurt or killed. Despite the fact that Cal himself felt as if he was going to puke up his breakfast, lunch, and dinner at any moment now.

"Here we go!" Pip chirped, snapping Cal out of his thoughts, as pushed open the secret doorway that led him and Cal out of the tunnels and into Medusa's office. Pip climbed out of the tunnels very quickly and immediately began to search around the office. While Cal slowly made his way out of the tunnel and closed the doorway as he took deep breathes to calm down his sudden wave of nausea. Cal cautiously looked around the dark office and saw that it had dark purple walls and a black carpet with a desk near the door, a clock hung behind the desk, a cough was few feet from the desk. Bookcases were dotted around the room, and finally there was a door leading to another room in the darkest corner that the office held.

However, as Cal's eyes landed on the other door he gagged and tried to choke back the bile that he felt climbing up his throat as his bad feeling got worse.

"Cal, you alright?" Pip asked, having noticed Cal's distress as he stopped searching the office for any sign of Blair,

"Y-Yeah I-I'm fine." Cal said with a forced smile glad that it was dark enough to hide his face which he knew was doused in cold sweat and was sickly pale at this point.

"Well alright…." The orange-haired boy said, obviously not believing Cal's words but decided not to push things. However as Pip was talking he wasn't paying and ended up knocking a cup of pens and pencils off the desk. Causing the cup to hit the carpet with a small thud as pens and pencils were spilled on the floor.

"Aw man." Cal mumbled as him and Pip rushed to pick up the mess before Medusa showed up, but before they could get to work they heard a familiar voice coming from the other door.

"H-Hello….is anyone there? Please help me and if you are Medusa please don't hurt me!" A girls voice called out,

"Blair! Blair is that you!?" Pip said joy and relief flooding his system as Cal felt his stomach do backflips.

"Pip? Oh _God_ if you're here that means _Cal_ is here too! You both need to get out of here! Forget about me! Get the police!" Blair said her voice sounding panicked and worried unlike her usual monotoned one,

"No way! Cal and I will be fine! Were not leaving here until we save you!" The orange-haired boy said sure that him and Cal would be fine as long as they stayed together. But Cal himself wasn't as confident as he yearned for a glass of water and to get out of his room as soon as possible. Blair had sounded way too worried when she had said his name which meant that something bad was going to happen to him, that Medusa was planning something for him. He needed to get out of this room, no both him and Pip needed to get out of this room. As Cal started to realize that what was going on might be too much for them and could end in their demise.

And Cal would be damned if he let anything happen to his best friend, it didn't matter if Pip disagreed, even Blair herself was telling them to hightail it out of here.

"Pip we need to go now!" Cal said taking a firm hold of Pip's wrist,

"Yes! Thank you, Cal! Pip please listen to him!" Blair pleaded.

"No! I'm not gonna give—" Pip started before him and Cal heard the lock on the door handle click as turned. Cal didn't even think twice as he grabbed Pip and hid the both of them under the desk while clasping his hand over Pip's mouth to keep him from talking. And just as Cal managed to do that did they heard the door open and Medusa humming a morbidly cheerful tone. Cal (and reluctantly Pip) stayed quiet as they heard Medusa open the other door and enter the room that that was once hidden behind the door.

"Ah there you are Angel Witch." Medusa said, her voice dripping with malice and sick joy,

"Don't call me that! I'm not some kind of pet!" Blair shot back her voice shaking with fear and anger.

"Oh yes you are….or will be once I get use my special little toy on you." The headmistress said, and the imprisoned girl try to retort but her voice was soon muffled making speech impossible. Pip squirmed in Cal's grip for a minute now knowing that something was horribly wrong. But Cal refused to let his friend go beginning to cry as he resisted the urge to hyperventilate. Suddenly though Pip stopped his movements as him and Cal heard something hard hit the ground like metal on wood. And the two boys were correct as they saw Medusa coming out of the room as she dragged a small cage with her.

With the cage containing Blair who was screaming and cursing at Medusa while tears streamed down her face. But on closer inspection Cal and Pip had to fight back a gasp as they saw that Blair was covered in bruises and a large and thick black collar around her neck with a large gold ring hanging from the front. Pip's movements returned with great vigor his need to save Blair powering him more then any kind of drug but he only received the same results as before as Medusa and Blair left the room. And Cal didn't let go of Pip until they both heard the orphanage doors shut and lock,

"What the heck dude!?" Pip demanded as he ran for the front doors.

"Pip even Blair is telling us to run! We need to stop while we still can and get real help!" Cal shouted back as he ran after his friend and caught up to him just in time to see Pip watching Medusa drive off in her limousine.

"No." Pip said once the limousine dissapeared into the darkness, "I am not gonna give up and run away from this. Our friend is in trouble and if you really don't want to stick around for this then you can go back inside. I won't be mad at you but I have to do this." And without another word uttered between the two boys as Pip ran off into the night in hopes of not losing Medusa's trail. This left Cal in absolute silence as he looked at the open doors of the orphanage the Pip as he got smaller and smaller. Cal really wanted to run away and stay away from Medusa and whatever horrible things she was doing but he couldn't leave Pip.

What if something happened to Pip?

Suddenly though another strong wave of nausea went through Cal, this time with it being strong enough to make him throw up. And once Cal finished evacuating the contents of his stomach he had an extremely horrifying but not unwarranted thought.

What if something happened to him?

But as Cal looked back at Pip, who was nothing more then an orange dot, he knew what his was going to do no matter how much it sickened him. So with a lot of regret and doubt Cal chased after Pip, he couldn't no he wouldn't let anything happen to his friend.

Even if Cal faced some horrible and horrific fate it didn't matter.

As long as Pip was safe.


	7. Pip's Finest Hour (Pt 3)

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Annie, Lodhi, Akio, Phipps, Marcy, Faith (Age 8), Hope (Age 8), Martin (Age 8), Christie, Lodhi Jr, Norville, Ricky, Ryan, Vick, Carl, Sophie, Olivia, Floyd, Nya, Linder, Linke, Mercurio, Charles, and Nikki (All Age 10) who belong solely to DustR25._**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter (Age 10) who belong solely to Agent BM._**

**_The OC's I own that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Sebastian, Velvet, Ruby (Age 7), Aoi, Chino, Ivan, Cal (Age 7), and Pip (Age 7)._**

**_Any other OC's that may appear in future chapters will be told who they belong to accordingly._**

**_Everything else like the original racers and Sugar Rush itself obviously belongs to Disney._**

**_With these disclaimers out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Medusa had driven her limousine for miles.

She had driven straight out of Zuzu city, into Stardew Valley, and only stopped when she got to the entrance of a large cave that had thick metal double doors covering it. In most cases Pip and even Cal himself would want to explore these new locations and areas they had never seen before. As well as chat with the locals if they had time, but they didn't have time right now, Pip and Cal (by some miracle) had followed Medusa very well always keeping the limousine in sight. For Pip this wasn't much of a challenge, despite being skinny and frail, he could walk or run for miles having the endurance needed to pull such a feat off. For Cal, however, this was a form of torture he wasn't used to physical exercise to this kind of extreme and it was showing with how much he was wheezing and sweating.

But despite how tired and overexerted Cal had felt he kept pushing himself further, he needed to make sure Pip ended up okay. He couldn't turn back now and he knew trying to convince Pip to turn back wouldn't work, Pip was much too stubborn to back down at this point. So when Pip and Cal finally came to a stop, they barely managed to quickly hid behind large cactus to avoid being seen by Medusa and having all their work lead to nothing. Pip, not even fazed from the extreme exercise he had experienced, kept a close eye on what Medusa was doing so he could see what was going to happen. While Cal all but collapsed on the ground crying from exhaustion as he willed himself to not pass out.

Pip watched as Medusa stepped out of her car and walked to the trunk, opening it as she stared directly into Blair's terrified and furious eyes. Wordlessly, Medusa took the cage Blair was in and threw it on the ground (causing Blair to cry out in shock, fear, and pain) before dragging it towards the double doors. And as the woman came to the doors, they automatically opened revealing the sounds of people talking and music coming out from the depths of the cave.

"C-Come on!" Pip whispered, taking Cal's hand as he ran towards the doors of the cave that were slowly closing upon Medusa having entered the cave. And as the boys ran towards the door Cal had to suppress whimpers as they ran and made it through the closing doors just before they sealed shut once more. However as the boys got inside they quickly realized how dark the cave was, only having a few lit torches on the walls for light, as the conversations and music bounced off the walls of the cave.

"I-It's dark…." Cal mumbled instinctively hugging Pip closer,

"….and cold." The small boy finished shivering as he cuddled up to his friend.

"Y-Your cold?" The bigger boy questioned, and before Pip could take his words back or rephrase them, Cal took Pip stuffed the younger boy into the front of his hoodie. Keeping Pip warm with Cal's body and thick hoodie, "B-Better?"

"Y-Yes, now keep walking, we have to figure this out." The boy mumbled glad that it was dark enough to hide the massive blush on his face. And with a reluctant pause, Cal and Pip were on their way with their faces flushed so red they could be mistaken for tomatoes. However, as the boys got further and further down into the cave they quickly noticed that more and more torches appeared to be hooked up on the walls. Until they eventually got to another set of large doors that were completely open, Cal and Pip cautiously looked into the room and saw what looked to be a dinning room at a fancy restaurant. The floor of the cave was tiled perfectly, as tables with expensive table cloth were set around the room.

People wearing dresses and tuxes sat at the tables, and finally at the back of the room was a large stage that had podium and a catwalk attached to it. However as the boys looked around the room they noticed a doors right next to each side of the stage, as Medusa walked out of the left door without Blair with her.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Cal asked, knowing that it would be very hard to get through a room of adults unseen,

"Get on your hands and knees and crawl from table to table." Pip replied and his friend did as he was told both boys keeping an eye on the left stage door as a means to keep track of their location. However despite Cal's compliance to Pip's orders he wanted nothing more then to turn around and run away. His bad feeling had increased exceptionally and he knew something would happen if they went through that door but Pip wouldn't stop until this mystery was solved.

Even if it meant risking his life.

Meanwhile Pip was practically vibrating with excitement, he had been on plenty of adventures in his young life but this was the adventure of a lifetime. He had never felt more exhilarated to see what was behind a door in his entire life. So as the two managed to get to the door they both held their breathes out of fear and excitement respectively. As Cal (with a shaky hand) took the handle of knob of the door and opened it but once they got a look inside the room both boys froze. They saw cages upon cages stacked up against one another until they hit the ceiling.

Children young in old were in the cages wearing collars of varying colors and potato sacks for clothing. Most appeared to have bruises and wounds on them leaving a few children who weren't injured but instead looked to be in shock or simply too scared to move. However, all of that was not what paralyzed Cal and Pip, it was the features the children held that made the boys motionless. As they saw that all the children had somehow been mutated into hybrids, monsters, mythical creatures, or some sort of variation like that. Some were easy to recognize like one poor boy that had been turned into a griffon who appeared to be a mix of a cheetah and a mocking bird.

But others were more difficult to tell what they were supposed to be like a child that had been turned into some kind of creature made of pure slime. And as Pip and Cal's eyes landed on Blair, they saw that she wasn't exempt from whatever had happen to the other kids. As Blair appeared to be part fish and mermaid, having dead fish-like eyes, webbed hands, a long fish tail in place of where her feet should have been. Gills were on her face, and delicate yet frilly looking fins scattered along her body. While a fish bowl was around her head to ensure Blair could breathe.

But as the three children made eye contact Pip and Cal noticed Blair was trying to shout something at them pointing behind them.

However, before the boys could get the message a chillingly family voice made itself known behind them. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." The voice said as Pip and Cal were pushed into the room before the culprit stepped into the room and locked the door behind them. Pip and Cal quickly looked up and gasped to see Medusa, who wore a wide smile on her face as she held some kind of ray gun in one hand.

"W-What have you d-done?" Pip fearfully asked, as Cal looked close to passing out from terror,

"Like you'd want to know. Your smart, you will figure it out eventually and by then it will be too late do anything about it." Medusa cruelly stated aiming to gun at Cal and Pip.

"N-No!" Cal screamed, as got himself up and ran towards the door that the headmistress wasn't blocking, all while holding Pip tighter then he had ever held him. However as Cal got to the door and opened it he was greeted by three large men that towered over them. The boys didn't even have time to scream or whimper, as one of the men pulled Pip from Cal's hoodie and held Pip in his grasp. Then as if to spite the two boys further, the man holding Pip kicked Cal in his ribcage. Causing the boy to let out a shrill scream while a loud crack was heard from his ribcage, and Cal collapsed on the floor in pure agony.

"Caliber!" Pip called out, using Cal's full name for the first time in years, as tears threatened to pour from his eyes upon seeing his friend hurt. He wasn't sure why, but seeing Cal getting hurt was extremely painful for him. It was like he was receiving the same amount of pain his friend had just received, except it was in his heart.

"Oh stop crying over your little boyfriend, he'll be okay." Medusa cruelly stated, "In fact he will be better then before in just a moment." The headmaster evilly laughed as she aimed the ray gun at Cal who was just managing to recover from the blow he had received.

"N-No! Get away from him! A-And he's not my boyfriend!" Pip said, his cheeks going red at the accusation and tears starting to run down his face. He could hear a few of the more bratty kids around him snickering at how the scene was playing out. And all Pip could do was try to close them out, hoping that they didn't actually believe what Medusa had said. Sure he was gay but him and Cal were just friends….at least he was pretty sure that him and Cal were friends. He was often too busy going on adventures, snooping, and making puzzles to focus fully on his feelings or emotions.

"Really? He's not your boyfriend? Then why does he always buy you toys, gifts, and snacks? Why do you always cuddle up to him or let him get affectionate with you?" Medusa seethed, taking steps closer and closer to Pip, "But let's use something more recent here…..why were you in that hoodie of his a few minutes ago?"

"I-I….I had been cold….C-Cal had just wanted to help me." The skinny boy pitifully whimpered cringing as he heard the headmistress laugh at him.

"Oh isn't that sweet? He even keeps you warm like a good boyfriend should." The headmistress said causing the men and a few of the children to laugh. As Pip looked around the room in humiliation, confusion, and fear while he shook uncontrollably too overwhelmed to squirm in the grasp the man had him in.

"S-Shut up! Leave him alone!" Cal barked, his face red and tears poured down his face just like Pip,

"No, I don't think I will." Medusa coldly said as she kicked the large boy again.

"Stop, your hurting him!" Pip said, his voice cracking,

"I know, and his pain is all your fault." The headmistress replied. "You had so many chances to listen to your boyfriend. But….you threw every chance of yours away and now you and your partner are going to suffer for the rest of your lives." Pip went completely quiet as he froze for a moment but then his resolve completely broke after a few moments as he started sobbing uncontrollably. Medusa was right….his friend had told him they needed to back out several times and now it was too late to go back. And the headmistress laughed as she saw Pip breakdown, before she snapped her fingers and the men dropped Pip on top of Cal.

"You won't get away with this!" Cal screamed, glaring at Medusa, as he gently rubbed Pip on his back. While the smaller boy buried his face into Cal's chest in order to hide his face from the world.

"Oh, honey, I already have gotten away with this. I've been doing this for years. Even if I am caught now it would be near impossible to find the kids who were already sold off and whisked away to their new homes." Medusa matter-of-factly said,

"S-Sold?" The taller-then-average boy whispering going pale when the word 'sold' left the woman's mouth.

"You'll figure it out, but don't worry Cal, you and Pip will stay together." The headmistress replied, "Two pets sold for the price of one will make the crowd more eager to buy." Medusa laughed as she aimed the ray gun at Cal and Pip, but before Cal could say anything or attempt the to run, the headmistress fired her ray gun and hit them with it. Cal and Pip felt numb for a brief second before a mind-shattering pain shot through their bodies, both boys screamed and held one another tighter then they ever thought was possible. Cal's body slowly began to change as his blood and organs turned into stuffing, his skin turning into dark grey cloth and began to grow out fake black fur the curled and was soft to the touch. The taller-then-average boy's eyes turned into large blue buttons, his hoodie changed to a blue collar.

And his hair grew out changing to the material the fake black fur was as it connected to the rear of the fur growing on his body. However, as the boy continued to scream he slowly lost his voice while a speaker formed on his chest, and a pullcord shot out painfully from his back. But as Cal went through his own torment, Pip wasn't spared either, as his skin became rough and scaly like a reptiles. Brown horns broke free from his head and curled in on one another. Pip's scream reaches higher and higher octaves as large wings split wounds open in his back.

Sharp claws escaping from his hands, and his mouth slowly contorting into a dragon-like snout. While his flat teeth cracked, shattered, and morphed into razor sharp ones that could bite through just about anything. And the pain didn't stop there as Pip felt a burning in his chest in lungs. Almost to the point where it felt like his lungs or vocal cords were melting. And Medusa watched on in sadistic joy as the boys writhed until their transformations finally finished and the two passed out from pain and exhaustion.

Revealing that Cal has turned into living lab rag doll that held the apperance of a lamb or sheep while Pip had turned into a small dragon. As they both wore collars around each others neck connecting them together with a thick and short chain. And Medusa grinned wildly as she saw what the boys had become, yes they would sell for a lot of money, especially Cal.

"Good, put those two in the smallest cage you can find, I want those two lovebirds to be as uncomfortable as possible." The headmistress said to the large men, as she began to walk out room, "Oh and make sure you put them in one of those electrical cages, you know the ones that shock anyone inside the cage with the press of a button."

"Yes mam." The three men said, and Medusa smiled as the door gently shut behind her, knowing that this pet auction was going to be fun.

Especially now that Cal and Pip were going to be the center of it all.


	8. Pip's Finest Hour (Pt 4)

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Annie, Lodhi, Akio, Phipps, Marcy, Faith (Age 8), Hope (Age 8), Martin (Age 8), Christie, Lodhi Jr, Norville, Ricky, Ryan, Vick, Carl, Sophie, Olivia, Floyd, Nya, Linder, Linke, Mercurio, Charles, and Nikki (All Age 10) who belong solely to DustR25._**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter (Age 10) who belong solely to Agent BM._**

**_The OC's I own that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Sebastian, Velvet, Ruby (Age 7), Aoi, Chino, Ivan, Cal (Age 7), and Pip (Age 7)._**

**_Any other OC's that may appear in future chapters will be told who they belong to accordingly._**

**_Everything else like the original racers and Sugar Rush itself obviously belongs to Disney._**

**_With these disclaimers out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

The room Pip and Cal were in a room that was completely dark, extremely cold, and had speakers in all the four corners. But at the center of the room there was an extremely small cage that was hanging by the ceiling via chains. And in the cage there sat Pip and Cal who slept restlessly, their clothes having been removed from their bodies. While all the sides of the cage, even the ceiling, uncomfortably rubbed up against their sore and aching bodies. Causing both boys to subconsciously snuggle into one another in a way to seek comfort, warmth, and a way to escape the bars rubbing against their bodies.

But as Pip and Cal continued to sleep, they were unaware that they were soon going to be awoken in the worst way possible. As the cage started to light up and the electricity flowed through the metal and into Cal and Pip. The mutated boys screamed almost immediately (though only Pip's could be heard) as they were rudely (and painfully) awoken. And the electrocution went on like that for a full minute before it mercifully ended, leaving the room in a brief bought of silence.

"What the heck was that!?" Pip screamed in alarm and pain, as he attempted to look around the room but saw nothing but darkness. Unable to find anything or anyone the former-human started to sob hugging his friend close. Secretly admiring how soft his fake fur was and how it smelled like freshly-grown lavender. Cal watched as his friend hugged him and attempted to open his mouth but found that it was sewn shut. The boy began to panic slightly, he-he couldn't talk...oh my God he couldn't talk, he could talk, he couldn't talk!

But he was soon calmed as he felt Pip starting to snuggle into him further, and Cal felt like his cheeks were starting to go red despite his new form. As he looked back down and saw Pip's face was red as well, white tears poured from his eyes like water from a faucet.

"I'm sorry." Pip whimpered, sounding utterly defeated, "I'm so sorry." And Cal started to rub the small dragons back hoping that Pip understood that he wasn't mad and had ready forgiven him. However, Cal was soon taken by surprise as he felt something on his back being pulled and heard his own voice leaving the speaker on his chest.

"It's okay, Pip, I could never stay mad at you." Cal said, his voice having a noticeable static effect to it, but the stuffed lamb didn't care for that. As he quickly used one of his hooves to look for the pullcord response for his speech. Luckily, Cal easily managed to find the pullcord and immediately wrapped his flexible appearance around it.

"C-Cal…." The small dragon started to speak and the stuffed lamb turned his head to face his friend, "D-Do you really mean that? Your not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad, you were just being curious I should have done more to stop you." Cal replied as he gave his pullcord a yank.

"But….But why didn't you stop me?" Pip asked sniffling slightly,

"I…I knew you wouldn't listen to me. But there was also another reason that I think I hadn't been aware of until all that stuff Medusa had said before." The stuffed lamb responded hugging Pip even tighter as he looked away in embarrassment. Back in the other room Medusa had referred to him as Pip's boyfriend. And for some reason it had made his stomach do backflips at the thought, but in a good way. Cal had a feeling that what he felt was some sort of crush and now that he thought about it, it did make sense. He always bought things for Pip, him and Pip often hugged and cuddled with one another, and more then a few times had Cal caught himself thinking of Pip as a "cutie".

But….Cal wasn't sure if this was a crush that he was experiencing ….or if these feelings were circumstantial or not and he was sure Pip was the same way. Cal was bad at dealing with or managing his own emotions due to how emotionally abusive his mother had been. And Pip was bad at noticing his own feelings and emotions. Especially considering how many ideas and thoughts Pip had bouncing around in that head of his.

"What's the other reason?" Pip suddenly asked, his tears coming to a stop as he looked to towards the stuffed lamb,

"I….I didn't want to upset you by making you back out of the mission." Cal reluctantly said sincerely hoping that he wasn't able to blush in this form. "Because….Because I think I….I think I'm in love with you and I hate it when your upset."

"Y-You think love me? I-I mean I don't mind it if you do I-I just….." The small dragon stammered, until he was cut off,

"Your not sure about your feelings, right? Cuz I'm kinda feeling the same way right now." The stuffed lamb said with another pull of his cord.

"Y-Yeah…." Pip confirmed, his tears finally coming to a stop,

"Well then….we aren't going to be able to experiment with this new development in our relationship if we get sold off like cattle, right?" Cal said feeling a ghost of a confident smile spreading onto his face.

"H-Huh….Cal, what do you mean? Were stuck in here, we can't get out." The small dragon gawked, surprise and confusion making his reptilian features,

"No were not, if my memory serves correct, dragons can breathe fire and what can fire melt?" The stuffed lamb asked watching as the other boy's eyes widened in realization and awe.

"Metal…..fire melts metal." Pip mumbled, before painfully putting one of his claws in front of his face and attempting to breathe fire. The small dragon and stuffed lamb was pleasantly surprised upon seeing that Pip's attempt was a success. As the flames escaped his mouth effortlessly, harmlessly licking the boys claws with bright orange embers before they started to die out.

"D-Does it hurt?" Cal asked,

"No….I must be fire or lava proof or something." The dragon said before he gained a confident and excited look. "Get on my back."

"Yes sir, my cute little drake." The stuffed lambed teased, making sure to avoid harming Pip's wings as Pip to laughed and took a long deep breath.

* * *

"Sold! Mutant 7935, also known as spider boy, goes to the man in the dashing green blazer over there for seven hundred thousand dollars." Medusa called, as she banged her gavel against the podium on top of the stage,

"No, please, I'm sorry! I'll be good, I'll be good!" The hybrid boy wailed but it was no use as the man that bought him grabbed the cage the boy was in after he paid Medusa the money he owed her. The headmistress laughed as she watched the boy being taken away by the man, pleading and crying for freedom. Medusa could safely say that this had been the most profitable night of her auctioning career. She had managed to sell almost every child she had except for five of them. Said roster included the following: Blair Witch, Caliber Dreamwalker (or Cal for short), and Phillip Puzzle (or Pip for short).

Medusa had originally planned to sell off Blair tonight, she was a unique one (like Cal was), so she would sell for almost the same amount of money. But since she already had a lot of money from tonight's work Medusa thought it would be fine and dandy to skip Blair. She was more then a little eager to sell Pip and Cal off, especially since theirs was going to be far more entertaining then a normal auctioning. So with that thought, Medusa put her gavel down on the podium as she cleared her throat to silence the crowd.

"Alright everyone, we are taking a thirty minute break, but don't leave we are having a special auctioning coming after the break." The headmistress said, and the crowd cheered as Medusa left the stage and walked to the right door on the other side of the stage, where Cal and Pip currently were. But just as she was going to reach the door, was it burned away by a sudden blast of unforgiving flames. Medusa let out a surprised and fearfully shriek as she quickly ducked down to avoid the fire. Many of the auction attendants screamed in fear or shock at the slightly as a tan, orange, and black blue flew from the burned opening that had been created in the door. As the blur flew up into the sky and everyone saw it was Pip and Cal who both had very happy and pleased smiles on their faces,

"All right! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Pip cheered but before he could go anywhere he felt Cal grab his horns.

"Wait! Don't forget we have to rescue Blair!" The stuffed lamb exclaimed,

"Oh right, thanks for the reminder, but how are we going to get out of here without getting grabbed by no one?" The small dragon questioned, looking down at the auctioneers who were screaming and scrambling to leave the room.

"Your fire has thar covered, now come on we don't have a lot of time to waste!" Cal replied, and Pip obeyed upon seeing that Cal was right, flying straight for the room him and Cal had been in before their forced transformation. As Pip blew another tsunami of fire at the door (and at any of the auctioneers that tried anything) a burning a huge hole into the door in a matter of seconds. Once inside Pip immediately went to work using his claws to pick the door of the cage that Blair was in.

"P-Pip….Cal….y-your saints." Blair said, glad to be freed from her imprisonment,

"Thank you." Both Cal and Pip said but before anything else could be said or done the children heard a familiar voice.

"**_YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRATS!_**" Medusa shrieked, and the mutated children all turned to see the headmistress her face red with rage and the top of her hair burnt from Pip's flames. Cal squealed slightly as he saw how enraged Medusa was and instinctively Pip flew into action. He refused to let this cruel woman say anything else or get the upper hand in this situation not when him and Cal were so close to freedom. So without sparing a second thought Pip bit into Medusa's shoulder blade and only pulled back when he was sure his teeth had hit bone. Medusa screamed and agony and fell to the ground the moment the small dragon pulled away. As the wound Pip had bit at started burning the inner and outer skin as painful pus-filled blisters formed as well. The the blood coming from Medusa's shoulder blade overflowed and curdled. However, Medusa herself wasn't down quite yet as she slowly started to pull herself to her feet while she recovered from the pain. Cal, Pip, and Blair watched this in shock before the stuffed lamb snapped out of it picked the Blair up into his arms.

"Hold onto her! We'll use the stage as our ticket out of here!" Pip said, and Cal nodded as the small dragon used his flames to burn though the door that led to the stage. And as the three of them ran across the stage and the catwalk connected to it they saw the most if the auctioneers had left due to almost every flammable thing in the room being on fire.

"You brats you ruined everything!" Cal, Pip, and Blair heard Medusa shriek but they didn't dare look back as Pip took off upon reaching the end of the catwalk. And as Cal, Pip, and Blair flew out of the cave and back to the orphanage but at a much slower pace then they normally would. The adrenaline and fear in their bodies ran out, replaced with the soreness and exhaustion they had felt before. Eventually though after hours of traveling they got back to the orphanage at around nine in the morning, but they were surprised to see police cars had surrounded the place. With all the orphans outside the building, police officers asking questions, and Velvet crying as Torvald patted her back.

"Mama!" Pip cried out, happiness briefly overwhelming the tiredness in his body and just like that all eyes were on them. The orphans started whispering and creating gossip, the police officers eyes were wide in shock and disbelief, and Velvet stared at Pip in horror and confusion. The small dragon couldn't help but smile even when he was in a completely different form Velvet, his adoptive mother, recognized him.

"Pip….Pip what happened to you?" Velvet asked with Torvald tagging along with her,

"Heh, long story short Medusa has been sellin' children after mutated them or turning them into a complete different species." Pip tiredly said as he felt as if his body was made of lead. Noting how Velvet's eyes seemed to go wide in shock and disbelief while Torvald gained a look of rage on her face.

"Yeah it was pretty crazy." Cal added, as he continued to hug Blair tightly while his button eyes made eye contact with Torvald and a begging tone enter his voice, "Please don't let the police officers separate me and Pip."

"I promise." Torvald replied with a warn she comforting smile on her face.

"Huh, your nice, I forgot that grown ups could be nice." The stuffed lamb replied before him, Blair, and Pip finally went to sleep as exhaustion took over their bodies.

* * *

(_A Few Days Later…._)

Cal slowly woke up to the sound of humming and someone rubbing his back,

"H-Huh?" The boy mumbled and the rubbing on his back suddenly stopped.

"Oh good, your awake." Torvald said and Cal quickly looked up to meet her eyes,

"Where am I?" Cal asked looking around the cozy and semi-expensive bedroom he was in.

"Your at my house. You'll be staying here with me, my husband, and your new brothers and sister since you don't want to say goodbye to Pip." The race replied, and she watched as the taller-then-average boy seemed to smile slightly as tears built in his eyes,

"Y-Your adopting me?" Cal asked.

"Yes, you seem like a nice boy so adopting you won't be a problem." Torvald said and before she could react Cal started crying tears of joy and hugged her tightly,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The boy said and once he managed to calm down it was then he noticed how his skin was back to how it used to be and that he could talk without having a pull a stupid cord. "Did….Did you fix me?"

"Yes, my husband tried to fix you and your friends but only you appear to be at least moderately successful. But Lodhi did mention that you, Pip, and Blair have some powers and abilities you might need to learn how to use." The racer responded and Cal smiled even more taking notice on how every part of body except got his hair was back to normal. With his hair being more curly, plentiful, and for some reason smelled like a mixture of lavender and gunpowder.

"Cool! I wonder what powers I got?" Cal chirped and Torvald chuckled,

"Well you'll figure that out soon enough. As for now, let's get you something to eat." Torvald said as she picked up the boy into her arms and brought him into the living room where Pip, Ruby, Blair, and his new siblings were.

"Hi guys!" The taller-then-average boy said, while the racer and his new mother put him down and went into the kitchen to get him some food.

"Cal! There you are! I thought you would never wake up!" Pip exclaimed, and Cal noted how his friend still had horns on his head, dragon wings connected to his back. Sharp fangs in his mouth, reptilian eye, and sharp claws despite the rest of body having regained his human features.

"You know how I am Pip, I'm always sleeping in." Cal joked, and for the rest of the day the boy spent time talking with his friends and getting to know his siblings who were rather friendly and nice to him; especially Norville. But try as he might Cal didn't feel comfortable attempting to connect with Lodhi for reasons no one could easily decipher. Blair ended up trying to stay in Sugar Rush after that day feeling as if she'd be ridiculed elsewhere for her fish gills, webbed feet and hands. Fish-like eyes, and the fact that she needed to wear a large fish bowl on her head in order to keep herself alive. Pip ended up learning when he should not go on an adventure or at the very least back out of it.

As for him and Cal, the two boys had slowly started to go on secret dates every weekend or so in order to figure out their feelings and what their relationship could be. In the end the three children turned out happier then ever. Despite them having a deal with whole bunch of homeless orphans angry and seeking revenge. And the possibility of a vengeful Medusa coming back who oddly enough, couldn't be found when the police officers expended their search and tried to track her down. But Blair, Cal, and Pip often tried to ignore those thoughts as they also used the time to they had to figure out their powers if they had any at all.

* * *

_Pip Puzzle: Breathing Fire, Fire Manipulation/Control, Flying, Poison/Acid Bite, and Fire Immunity._

_Cal Dreamwalker: Sleep Manipulation/Inducement, Dreamwalking, and Toy Creation/Manipulation._

_Blair Witch: ???_

* * *

"See? I told you, I knew you had some powers!" Pip said, sitting on his bed, as he hugged his friend with his wing while finishing up writing down the powers Cal had told him that he had discovered.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course your right, your always right." Cal replied, before he nervously gave the other boy a kiss on the cheek, "Now I have to get going. I'll be sure to visit your dream tonight."

"U….Uh-huh." Pip mumbled, his face red from the kiss he has received, as he watched his friend leave.

No…..not friend.

He watched his boyfriend leave.


	9. Simon Says (Pt 1)

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Annie, Lodhi, Akio, Phipps, Marcy, Faith (Age 8), Hope (Age 8), Martin (Age 8), Christie, Lodhi Jr, Norville, Ricky, Ryan, Vick, Carl, Sophie, Olivia, Floyd, Nya, Linder, Linke, Mercurio, Charles, and Nikki (All Age 10) who belong solely to DustR25._**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter (Age 10) who belong solely to Agent BM._**

**_The OC's I own that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Sebastian, Simon, Medusa, Velvet, Ruby (Age 7), Aoi, Chino, Ivan, Cal (Age 7), Pip (Age 7), Blair (Age 12), Christina (Age 7), Cashmere (Age 7), and Candy (Age 7)._**

**_Any other OC's that may appear in future chapters will be told who they belong to accordingly._**

**_Everything else like the original racers and Sugar Rush itself obviously belongs to Disney._**

**_With these disclaimers out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He….He had only been gone for a week and this is what he had come to see when he had gotten home. Men were walking around, some stark naked, as they dragged around woman both young and old by chain leashes. Any girl above the age of eighteen wore nothing at all or very risqué clothing that left nothing to the imagination. While any girl under the age of eighteen (thankfully) were fully clothed but seemed to be desperate to please as they did anything and everything a guy would ask of them. And the boys under the age of eighteen were fully clothed like the girls except they appeared to have a sense of arrogance, superiority, and cruelty.

Stores and shops that once belonged to female citizens had been twisted or changed into what appeared to be pet shops, strip clubs, bars, gyms, or giant monuments to his brother Simon or another male racer. With most of the statues that exhibited Simon betraying him in an incredibly masculine light, or had him raping one of the female racers (if the crying betrayal of the poor racer was to best indicate that), or had one of the female racer "servicing" him with a broken and defeated look in their eyes. While the ones betraying the male racers had them beating, raping, or ripping the clothes of their wives or another female clean off. These obscene sights horrified, embarrassed, and terrified Sebastian exponentially especially when he realized that these sights were also starting to excite him as well for reasons he could not understand.

What was wrong with him? Why was this exciting him? This shouldn't be making him feel this way? Was this even something wrong with him specifically? Or was his feelings responsible for something in the air like a non-scented vapor or smoke? Was something like that even possible?

Granted, Sebastian wasn't nearly as smart as his brother, but he was pretty sure being able to infest the atmosphere of an entire game with some kind of vapor or smoke that excited people was impossible. That was unless the anime-loving racer was wrong about this conclusion and that's exactly what Simon had done. However, Sebastian couldn't be sure about either possibilities and besides he had bigger fish to fry as he found himself running towards the center of town desperately hoping to find his wife and kids. But the moment the racer finally got to the center of town he saw something that simultaneously broke his heart and caused his unwanted lustful feelings to rise. Velvet, Torvald, Candlehead, Marcy, and Annie all were stuck in what appeared to be stocks that forced their upper bodies down while raising their unclothed rear ends up.

Their legs were spread apart, revealing their abused nethers, as men young and old lined up to use them even more. And what made the entire thing worse was that Velvet, Torvald, Candlehead, Marcy, and Annie weren't even fighting back. Anytime a man would use them or come close to them they would moan and beg like they felt the need to be violated more. Sebastian started hyperventilating as tears streamed down his face and uncontrollable whimpers escaped his throat. He wanted….no he needed to get close, maybe if the five girls saw him they would recognize him and snap out of whatever was affecting him.

However, before the racer could attempt to do just that, he suddenly felt his face and ears flush a bright red color. While his body began to heat up, his legs starting to shake, and finally the racer felt his head start to pound as he became light-headed and dizzy. This made Sebastian's whimpers become more high-pitched and frequent as he slowly took a few steps away from the center of town. But the racer soon nearly let out a confused, aroused, and fearful squeal as he felt something hard run into his back. Sebastian quickly whipped around and saw one of Lodhi's flying drones directly in front of his reddened face.

The racer started to relax as he saw the droid realizing that most likely if this drone was here it meant that either Norville, Ricky, Ryan, Christine, Jr, Cal, or Lodhi himself was alright.

And no matter how selfish it sounded, Sebastian really hoped that Lodhi was the one who sent the drone seeing as he'd be much more useful at fixing all of this then any of his children could be. So with little hesitation Sebastian followed the droid closely not daring to stop unless he got distracted by something or became too dizzy to walk. Before he eventually was rewarded for his efforts when the racer saw Lodhi's house come into view as the drone stopped by the front door and sat their for the racer to follow. Sebastian groaned at the idea of walking a few more steps but he pushed himself further until he got to the door and knocked on it. The front door was immediately opened before Sebastian could blink as someone grabbed him and pulled him inside before he could identify the person.

The racer found himself lose his balance and tripped on his own two feet, falling hard on his knees while his hands planted themselves on the wooden floor so he could stabilize himself.

"Are you okay? Are you still Sebastian?" A familiar voice said and the racer looked up to see Cal as Pip, Ruby, and Blair stood behind him with fear and concern flaring in their eyes.

"I….I'm fine, I just feel really warm and d-dizzy." Sebastian mumbled, not wanting to mention how "excited" he felt while children were present, "But….what happened here? W-What did my brother do? How did he do all of this?"

"Lodhi will explain this entire mess when your in his awesome lab and he wants you there now." Pip replied as him and the other children moved around Sebastian in order to their help pull or push him up. "So come on, get up, the sooner you get to Lodhi the sooner this nightmare can possibly end."

"Okay! Okay! I'm gettin' up." Sebastian replied, as he managed to get himself to his feet before he was simultaneously pushed and pulled towards the lab entrance. "Do y'all have to be so rough?"

"Yes, we've been cooped up in this house for three days were bored, scared, and restless! Even Cal wants to move around and do stuff, Cal!" Blair said, as they all got to the door and the entrance was flung open by Cal,

"So get down there and help Lodhi fix everything!" Ruby said before her and Blair pushed Sebastian through the threshold of the doorframe as he barely managed to catch himself on the stair railing. But before he could get a word in Cal and Pip shut the lab door behind him and sighed in relief.

"He was surprisingly easy to push around." Blair commented after a few moments,

"Of course he was, the guy is a vegetarian. He practically weighs as much as Pip." Ruby replied thinking back to how her adopted brothers ribs could be semi-visible thanks to his skinny he was.

"Hey—" Pip started, before Cal put an arm over his chest,

"Come on guys, we shouldn't fight, if were going to save Sugar Rush we need to work together." The taller-then-average boy said and both girls nodded before they ran back upstairs for Cal's room.

"Cal, are you sure we can do this?" The hybrid boy asked, stopping his boyfriend before he could take the both of him upstairs,

"Of course my little _chico~_." Cal replied his voice dipping into a Spanish accent upon saying the last word in his sentence before he gently took hold of his boyfriend's chin and gave him a quick kiss. "I understand your reluctance and no one is making you do this, you don't have to do this to prove anything."

"I….I don't want either of us to get hurt again. But at the same time your going….and if I had to go down with someone by my side. I'd have to be you." Pip whispered, and he allowed the larger boy to carry him upstairs as he lovingly held onto Cal,

"I agree with that _chico~_." The larger boy said as him and Cal got into their intended room, ready to do what they could in order to save the day.


	10. Simon Says (Pt 2)

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Annie, Lodhi, Akio, Phipps, Marcy, Faith (Age 8), Hope (Age 8), Martin (Age 8), Christie, Lodhi Jr, Norville, Ricky, Ryan, Vick, Carl, Sophie, Olivia, Floyd, Nya, Linder, Linke, Mercurio, Charles, and Nikki (All Age 10) who belong solely to DustR25._**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter (Age 10) who belong solely to Agent BM._**

**_The OC's I own that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Sebastian, Simon, Shaman, Medusa, Velvet, Ruby (Age 7), Aoi, Chino, Ivan, Cal (Age 7), Pip (Age 7), Blair (Age 12), Christina (Age 7), Cashmere (Age 7), and Candy (Age 7)._**

**_Any other OC's that may appear in future chapters will be told who they belong to accordingly._**

**_Everything else like the original racers and Sugar Rush itself obviously belongs to Disney._**

**_With these disclaimers out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Sebastian bit his lip as him and Annie hurried around their shared room to pack his things.

"And are you sure that you will be okay?" Sebastian asked, holding a few jeans and shirts in his arms,

"Is this about your visions again?" Annie asked as she opened a large suitcase for her husband. "I'm telling you it's fine, I can take care of myself."

"I-I know….I know it's just my visions have been very confusing, vague, and blurry as of late." The anime-loving racer said, as he placed the clothes neatly into the suitcase, "Normally, that only happens when something really bad is going to happen. M-Maybe I should stay and stick around in case anything happens."

"No your not, you need this vacation and I will drag you to that convention myself if I have to." The brownie-themed racer retorted as she gently and lovingly took the others hand. "You know what your doctors have been saying, your too stressed and you need a break. Honestly, I should have gotten you to relax sooner but now that doesn't matter anymore now that your getting the break you need."

"I know….I just….I….." Sebastian started, before he slowly trailed off, "You know what? Fine, I'll go, but your gonna have to text me every night."

"Alright, I will, but your gonna regret saying that." Annie replied with a knowing and suggestive expression on her face as she moved her hand to the others hip.

"O-Oh umm….no offense Annie….but I doubt anything that you could do at this point would make me regret my words." The anime-loving racer mumbled, as his cheeks and the edges of his ears went red in slight arousal and embarrassment,

"Now I know your dirty." The brownie-themed racer said giving Sebastian's hip a slight squeeze.

"…..W-Well after spending years of my life with you as your husband, I guess you could say I've gotten used to you and your….'antics'." Sebastian stammered, as he gently pulled out of his wife's grip before he got too distracted to properly pack his things,

"Well maybe I should try to surprise you every once-n'-awhile." Annie semi-jokingly said before she giggled upon seeing her husband's expression go completely blank as Sebastian tried to figure out what his wife had meant with that statement. "Come on, we still need to get you packed, you really shouldn't have waited until the last minute for this."

"R-Right….of course, Annie." The anime-loving racer replied, quickly following his lovers lead.

* * *

"Goodbye, Annie." Sebastian said, before his wife gave him a kiss right before he left the house while his own kids Faith, Martin, Hope were leaving the house in order to get to the bus stop, "See y'all later, I'll bring you three some souvenirs!"

"Bye daddy!" Faith and Hope chimed as Martin stopped in his tracks for a brief moment.

"Oh wait! Can you get me some Danganronpa stuff?" The boy asked,

"No, Martin, your not allowed to watch that." Annie quickly retorted with a stern tone in her voice.

"Okay." Martin said, looking a little dejected as he hurried after his sisters,

"I do wonder how he was able to get to that anime in the first place." Sebastian curiously muttered.

"I guess that will remain a mystery, now enjoy your trip!" The brownie-themed racer said with a slight giggle,

"I will!" The anime-loving racer chirped before he left for the game exit. And once Annie watched her family disappear from sight she quickly finished up getting ready for another day of racing. Eagerly driving off for the race track once she was all geared up, as she thought about the news for a new update she heard about from Lodhi. A few days ago there had been rumors about a new racer being added to the game in a small update, with there being hits that the new character was somehow related to Sebastian. Of course upon hearing that most of the racers were rather excited to see what this new racer would be like.

Luckily though the racers didn't have to wait long for confirmation, and soon they knew for a fact that a new racer was showing up with a second coming soon after the first. And as Annie began to imagine the possibilities or what someone related to Sebastian would be like, she smiled. She was sure that whoever this racer would be they would act at least a little similar to Sebastian.

I mean….how different could this racer be?

* * *

Simon smiled as he stood over his brother, Shaman.

As Simon's maple syrup brown hair and eyes gleamed brightly in the sunlight, his mixed skin being the same color that Sebastian's was, and his hair was in a half-shaven style. With the shaven side of Simon's having intricate designs in it while the unshaven side of his head was left to freely drape over the side of his head, stopping at the edges of his ears. As the unshaven side remained completely limp lacking any curls or waviness that his brother Sebastian normally had. While Simon himself wore a pair of maple syrup brown jeans and a matching vest with a black sleeveless shirt underneath.

Looking down at his sobbing, beaten, and tied up sibling who was on the ground with Simon staring down at him with the eyes of a predator.

While Shaman himself stared back in fear with his coffee brown eyes, with one of his eyes being a pale brownish-grey color due to him being blind in that eye. But despite that the brother still held fairly similar looks to Simon and Sebastian as he had the same tanned/mixed color of skin. While his coffee brown hair (which had golden glitter combed through it) was grown out in an updo ponytail style. As he wore coffee brown jeans and a pure white turtle neck sweater that had a hood and was obviously way too big for the racer. With a ridiculously large coffee flask (which had a brown, gold, and white color scheme) sitting a few feet in front of him.

"It was too easy to beat you brother." Simon stated, with an amused and cruel look on his face,

"Let me go! You can't do this! Th-The others will know that I'm missing!" Shaman said trying to act braver then he felt only for his cracking voice to give away his terror.

"No they won't know something is wrong and if Sebastian dares to say a word I will take care of him too." The heartless brother argued, as he shoved an overly large ball gag into his brothers mouth making it hard for the other to spit it out while he yelped in pain and discomfort, "And it's not like your fans will tell them something is up, recolors like us don't get fans."

"Mmm! Mmmhum!" The fearful brother tried to speak while he attempted to push the gag out of his mouth with his tongue. But Shaman was soon prevented from getting the chance as Simon fastened the gag around the others head. And with disturbingly fast reflexes Simon grabbed the coffee flask and swung it hard at Shaman's head, knocking his brother out cold. Then without missing a beat Simon picked up his brother, opened the questioningly human-sized trunk that his kart had to offer, and threw Shaman and his flask inside with little to no fanfare.

"Why couldn't you have been more of a challenge Shaman?" Simon rhetorically asked, as he closed the trunk in satisfaction, before looking around for anything he might have missed. And upon seeing that everything was taken care of Simon smiled in victory and amusement, he couldn't believe how easy this was. Not only had Shaman gone down in less then five minutes but he also lacked a kart of any sort, so Simon didn't even have anything to dismantle or hide. But now that the brother thought of it…..why didn't Shaman have a kart? Did the developers get lazy and simply decide that him and his brother would share ownership of one kart.

Maybe….but if that was the case why was his kart specifically themed off of maple syrup like Simon was? It wouldn't make since to have two racers share ownership of a kart especially if it was themed after one of the racers in question. However, Simon soon grinned manically as an idea struck him: Shaman didn't have a kart because the developers had forgotten to make him one and they hadn't realized it before the update was released. That was the only conclusion that made sense and it almost made Simon want to bust out laughing. As he imagined the humiliated and saddened look in Shaman's eyes if he had been given the chance to explain this to the other racers.

Afterall, he was the _only_ racer to not have a kart upon being added to the game just because his own developers had _forgotten_ to make one in the first place! So Simon knew that his brother would feel left out and embarrassed if he had realized this and the other racers….maybe they would feel shock or disbelief. But Simon was soon brought back to reality as he heard the sound of revving engines getting close to him, causing his to force a kind and welcoming smile on his face. As the racers pulled onto the race track and parked into their usual spots before getting out to greet the new racer or to take a quick look at their karts before gameplay started. With the racers that did come to greet Simon being very nice and friendly as Simon made sure to mimic their behavior (with his own spin on it).

Eventually though by the end of the little meet and greet, the newest racer already found his cheeks flushing at the beauty that the female (and occasionally male) racers had. With the racers that got his attention the most being Marcy, Annie, Torvald, and Candlehead. As Simon made a mental note to learn as much he could about these four beautiful girls, wanting his plan to succeed as swiftly as possible. And as the newest racer got into his kart and started revving his engine for the races that would soon follow in a few seconds. While he quickly lowered his head to hide the malicious and lustful smile on his face knowing that if his plan went accordingly soon Annie, Marcy, Candlehead, and Torvald would soon be his.

Along with this entire game.


	11. Simon Says (Pt 3)

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Annie, Lodhi, Akio, Phipps, Marcy, Faith (Age 8), Hope (Age 8), Martin (Age 8), Christie, Lodhi Jr, Norville, Ricky, Ryan, Vick, Carl, Sophie, Olivia, Floyd, Nya, Linder, Linke, Mercurio, Charles, and Nikki (All Age 10) who belong solely to DustR25._**

**_The OC's that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter (Age 10) who belong solely to Agent BM._**

**_The OC's I own that may or may not appear/be mentioned in this chapter are Sebastian, Simon, Shaman, Medusa, Velvet, Ruby (Age 7), Aoi, Chino, Ivan, Strawberry, Cal (Age 7), Pip (Age 7), Blair (Age 12), Christina (Age 7), Cashmere (Age 7), and Candy (Age 7)._**

**_Any other OC's that may appear in future chapters will be told who they belong to accordingly._**

**_Everything else like the original racers and Sugar Rush itself obviously belongs to Disney._**

**_With these disclaimers out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Shaman tried to scream.

For hours he had tried to scream, thrash, and many other attempts to call out for help but…..nothing worked. The only thing that came from Shaman's yelling was an extremely sore throat and a damaged voice. Leaving the downcasted racer with nothing to do but to stare at his flask, yearning to drink from it. As he repeatedly ran his fingers along the intricate designs that the flask had on it until his fingers were sore and aching. But Shaman couldn't do that thanks to being tied up, and he had a feeling that his sadistic brother did that on purpose just as another way to torment him.

Making Shaman wish even more that the racers would realize what Simon was up to before it was too late.

Suddenly though, the brother felt the kart come to a stop and before he could reposition himself he was flown a short distance across the trunk. Only to stop when his back hit a wall while his flask went soaring as well before slamming hard into his ribcage. And Shaman was sure that if his voice wasn't already as messed up as it already was, the racers would have been able to hear his cries.

Simon had been racing for hours, and he had loved every second of it.

Racing had given the newest racer a chance to test his skills, analyze the other racers, and to ensure that Shaman did not have a pleasant time while in his kart trunk. And Simon was more then sure that he was at least succeeding at the last one. As he could barely make out a muffled thump from said trunk followed by a scream of pain and agony. But Simon didn't have a chance to relish in that sound, as he heard someone gently knock on the side of his kart. This made the newest racer feel an extreme rush of annoyance and anger as he looked down to see Akio.

Who was staring suspiciously at his trunk.

Simon fought back a growl as he took in a deep breathe and forced a curious yet happy smile on his face, coupled with the emotions that came with said expression.

"Hi mute-boy! Is there something wrong?" Simon asked, mentally patting himself on the back at the light jab he managed to sneak in,

"Nothing." Akio hissed his face morphing into an semi-offended and annoyed expression. "But I was wondering—"

"Everyone! Everyone, I got good news! Or….maybe it's bad news, I guess it depends on what you all think!" A voice called out, cutting Akio off from what he was about to say, as Simon and the other racers turned their attention to Velvet Cupcake. Who was running up to the racetrack with a happy expression on her face and a visible sparkle in her eyes.

"What's up?" Torvald asked, with a rather curious expression on her face,

"Mr. Litwak is going to close the arcade for an extended period of time, something is going on in the real world and all nonessential businesses have to close." Velvet explained and as soon as Simon heard that he immediately began to zone out and took in the new arrival appearance. With the racer looking over Velvet's pure white skin, red hair, piercing blue eyes, skinny and petite frame, flat chest, and barely noticeable hips. Simon smiled lustfully and greedily, while this girl wasn't the most attractive of his other victims (that title went to Annie) she was undoubtedly going to be a very easy victim to kidnap and later rape. But the racer knew better then anyone then to judge based on appearances he needed to gather more information on Velvet, Annie, Torvald, Candlehead, and Marcy. And he knew exactly how to get to know his victims, but he needed to do this tactfully and without arousing suspicion.

He just needed to wait for the right moment.

"Hmm….too bad Sebastian left, we could put some of this new freetime to good use." Annie said, with a lustful look in her eyes,

"Well you can still put that freetime to use, because I think that a party would be a great way to start things off! I'm especially sure that the kids would love it! It would give them an excuse to stuff their faces silly with sweets!" Velvet cheerfully remarked and just like that Simon snapped out of his trance.

That was it, this was his moment!

"Oh! I can help you make some of the refreshments! I'm sure the children would love some of the Swedish desserts that I'm capable of making." Simon said, allowing a bit of his Swedish accent to leak through in order to further emphasize his point,

"Would you? That would be great!" The cupcake baker responded.

"Of course! I can come over to your house later today and we can get things started." The new racer chirped, with a friendly and charming smile,

"I'd love that." Velvet said her cheeks flushing slightly before she turned her attention back to the other racers. "Anyways, does anyone else want to help in this endeavor?" And just like that everyone was agreeing to pitch in and even offered to make a few different punches as well.

With the racers deciding that they would start prepping for five days before the party would start. As they all knew fully well that with them working together, things would be ready in no time.

* * *

The moment that Simon was able to get away from the other racers, he immediately went to work.

As he quickly went out to by some flour, eggs, and other ingredients needed for the desserts he planned to make (which, oddly enough, included multiple gallons of coffee and vanilla liqueur). Simon then headed over to Shaman's house and gathered all the alchemy things that his brother used to make his potions, pills, and other items. The newest racer even went as far as to grab Shaman's cauldron as well, since he knew that his brother would work best with his trusty cauldron. Once Simon managed to get everything in his kart he drove himself home and set everything up so that Shaman would be able to start working as soon as possible.

He then quickly hefted Shaman out of his trunk, over his shoulder, and walked him down into the deepest cell that his personal dungeon had. Simon made sure to chain and shackle up his brother (by his waist, ankles, wrist, neck, forehead, and feet) with said chains connecting to the furthest wall in the cell. The current setup was clearly meant to not only keep the prisoner inside the cell but to keep them in place as well while allowing them to use their hands and arms. This all was purposely done on Simon's part, since he was going to need his brothers alchemy skills for a huge chunk of his plan. And he knew that he really couldn't rely on Shaman making him anything that he would need without him trying to run off or being….convinced to do so.

"Br-Brother! Let my go! You don't have to do this!" Shaman begged, attempting to break free from his restraints while he frantically looked around the room. As the half-blind racer noted on how there appeared to be nearby tables close to him that were full of ingredients, potions, and pills he had made or needed to make said items. While directly in front of him there was his cauldron full of boiling water as a fire burned brightly underneath it.

"Yes I do, I need potions and pills. And, as you can see, your going to provide them for me." Simon stated, as he pulled out a large metallic mask that was clearly fitted for someone like his brother,

"I'm not going to give you anything!" The coffee-loving alchemist barked back before his eyes quickly landed on the mask that his brother now held. "A-And what is that? Y-You better keep it away from me." However, even as Shaman said that he couldn't help but shake out of fear. He knew that whatever Simon was going to use this for was not going to be good for him. And it only made Shaman panic and tense up more at the thought of what his fate could be.

"Oh this?" The evil brother said, with a malicious glint in his eyes, "Well why should I tell you when I can show you what the mask does?"

"Wha-What!?" Shaman stammered, but before she could react properly the other rushed over to the coffee-loving alchemist and attached the mask to his face with a loud click.

"There, that should do it." Simon said, as he went behind his brother before pulling out a hose of some sort from the wall and attaching it to an opening in the back of Shaman's mask. And Simon hummed in satisfaction as he saw a light on the back of the mask turn on with a blazing green color as liquid started to flow through the hose and towards the mask. Meanwhile Shaman himself has quickly realized that in the mask there appeared to be a space for his mouth that stopped at the bridge of his nose. While the rest of the metallic mask appeared to be mostly solid, except (unknowingly to Shaman) for the tubes that led to the same space in his mask that he was currently investigating. "Hey brother?"

"Hmm?" The coffee-loving alchemist fearfully asked, his voice heavily muffled by the mask on his face,

"You and Sebastian never went to rehab, right?" The evil brother rhetorically stated as he walked back in front of Shaman with an wicked smile on his face. And before Shaman could properly respond, he felt scolding hot liquid flow into the space in his mask, causing the imprisoned racer to scream in pain. But once Shaman got used to the temperature of the liquid his nose quickly detected the scent of coffee….and vanilla liqueur. The alchemist felt his heart drop as he picked up the scent of alcohol and attempted (in vein) to shake off the mask.

"Take it off! I can't drink alcohol! Take it off!" Shaman begged, hoping that he could find some sense of mercy within his twisted brother,

"Yeah, that's not going to work, brother. Now you either drink or die, and don't even try using those powers of yours. The chains and shackles you have on will keep you from using them." Simon said as he ignored his brother pleading and pulled out a remote that went to the others mask. Shaman whimpered and started trying to pull the hose from the back of his mask but that only appeared to make things worse as the flow of liquid greatly increased as a result. "Sorry, but you can't get that off, and keep trying that I dare you I love watching you squirm."

And as Shaman looked back at his brother, with that the coffee and liquor mixture having nearly covered his lips , the alchemist quickly realized that Simon wasn't lying. So with great reluctance the alchemist began to drink and tried to keep himself from liking the mixture that Simon had made.

"Good, now get to work, if you don't I'll have to do something worse to you." Simon said, and with that he left with a wicked and happy smile on his face, all while he relished in the pathetic sounds of Shaman crying and begging to be let go.

As Simon himself hoped that Shaman became an alcoholic again.


End file.
